


Chasing Orbs

by AntlersandFangs, Celtic_Lass



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Cassandra is So Done, Cole (Dragon Age) Ships It, Culture Shock, Dorian and his mustache, Dovahkiin hates Thedas and just wants to go home, Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age), Dragons aren't the same, F/M, First work - Freeform, Iron Bull Flirts, Parental Vivienne (Dragon Age), Sera Being Sera, Slow Burn, Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, The slowest... I think.... maybe, Trevelyan just wants one day where nothing is trying to kill him, Varric Tethras' Nicknames, dovahzul is confusing, i own nothing, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlersandFangs/pseuds/AntlersandFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lass/pseuds/Celtic_Lass
Summary: Solas watches as Marcus Trevelyan is thrown into a role he never asked for: that of a savior. He watches as a stranger offers the Inquisition her aid in closing the breach. While the rest of their companions have their own opinions about her that range from hilarious to disturbing, Solas is unsure what to think. She must have her own agenda and Solas will find her out. What happens when a wolf unknowingly hunts a Dragon? Let’s hope it results in some side splitting laughter, tears of pain, and sweet moments with beloved characters as Dovahkiin learns how Thedas works.AntlersandFangs is my amazing Beta :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this fic. I'm posting the first chapter now just to see how y'all like it and if you would like to read more. This is a crossover between my two all time favorite games. I will do my absolute best to be true to lore from both fandoms and make them flow together without changing lore. It's a tall order but I think it will be fun please give me feed back and if I'm wrong on lore or you just have suggestions let me know I'll do my best to fix it. Have fun hope y'all enjoy this and look out for more chapters.

Marcus Trevelyan cursed as the mark on his hand flared again, sending searing pain shooting through his whole arm. How did this happen? When his father had sent him to the conclave he had had no idea anything like this would happen.

One day, he was just sitting there observing negotiations with high hopes for peace, and the next thing he knew he awoke in chains with three days missing and a strange, and very painful, glowing mark on his hand and he was being accused of destroying the whole conclave, of murdering hundreds of people.

There was also a hole in the sky. An actual hole. A breach, Solas had explained, in the Veil that separated their world from the fade and it was relentlessly spitting out demons and large rock like projectiles. Their only hope to close the breach and repel the demons, was the mark. The mark that was also killing him, trying to consume him.

The mark had worked on the smaller rift, so there was hope that it would also help with the bigger one, but it would probably kill him. Happy thoughts, Marcus. He chided himself as they jogged up the path towards the forward camp.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the screeching sound of a demon. He readied his shield and raised his sword, looking for the source of the sound. Up ahead in the snow, he saw a flurry of black darting between two shades and a terror demon. The figure was dressed head to toe in black and they wielded a short sword with speed, skill, and grace that could only be acquired through years of practice and training.

Slicing and dodging, the figure decapitated one shade and cleaved the other in half with a powerful downward strike before they were close enough to help. This left only the terror demon, who screamed at the figure in anger and ripped a hole in the veil beneath itself. It vanished and a glow appeared under the feet of the figure in black. Before he or his companions could yell a warning, the figure dived away, shoulder rolling to safety before the demon had a chance to knock them down and gain the advantage.

By this time, they were finally close enough to help out. Solas twirled his staff and brought it down, turning the demon into ice, while Varric fired a crossbow bolt into its skull, shattering it to pieces. The figure in black sheathed her sword; now that they were closer Marcus could tell it was definitely a woman.

She was armed to the teeth: two daggers at her waist, another two sheathed in each boot, a quiver full of arrows dangling slightly behind her right hip (though the absence of a bow made him wonder why), and a travelers pack on her back. She wore a black hood and mask with intricate silver-like designs, that showed only her steely blue eyes and arched brows. She wore matching black leather armor that also had silver designs, but across her chest was an insignia of sorts, a bird, most likely a raven, with its wings splayed upward, holding up a circle. Likely a full moon.

Cassandra was the first to speak to the woman, who seemed content just to study them in silence. "Who are you, stranger?" Her voice held the same cold bite that had been directed at him mere hours ago in the dungeon.

The women arched a single brow at Cassandra's tone and raised her arms slightly outwards from her sides, away from her blades, with her palms upward in a universal sign of peace. He assumed it was an attempt to put the Seeker at ease. "Merely someone trying to figure out what happened here." She stated calmly. She had a lyrical accent he couldn't place. She bowed her head a fraction. "I am Atisha."

Marcus stepped forward, extending his unmarked hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Atisha. I am Marcus, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, this is Varric Tethris, and this is Solas."

Atisha gazed at his hand for a moment before taking it in a firm handshake. She bowed her head in acknowledgment to each of them as he said their names. "Well met." She then gestured to the mark on his other hand. "Did it work?"

"How do you know about the mark?" Cassandra asked, her tone still threatening. Marcus winced. She was angry, grieving, and looking for answers. She wanted, needed, someone or something to blame for The Divine’s death.

The woman's voice remained calm when she answered, and Marcus was thankful that she didn't seem to be offended by the Seeker's tone. "It is all anyone has spoken about: a mysterious man falling out of a rift and a mark on his hand that’s connected somehow to the breach in the sky. It seemed only logical that you would see if it held any power over the breach. It is what I would do." Marcus heard Solas hum in agreement with her words behind him. "And seeing as he's not in any restraints and is armed, that means that you are here to test that mark and that he has come willingly, earning some level of trust." She concluded, her eyes never wavering from the Seeker’s.

"Is it just me, or did that sound eerily like our dear Sister Nightingale?" Varric chuckled behind Cassandra.

At his words, Atisha's steel blue eyes narrowed slightly and her brows raised curiously, but she said nothing about it and refocused her gaze on Cassandra. "If you are heading towards the temple, you may need an extra blade. I would accompany you, if there are no objections?"

Marcus felt like Cassandra was about to protest so he cut her off quickly before she could turn down the woman's offer of help. "You are welcome to join us; your blade will probably be very useful."

Even with the majority of her face covered, Marcus could tell that she was smiling as she nodded her thanks. It showed in her eyes; they didn't seem so steel hard. Now they looked brighter, though still sharp. She turned on her heel and went over to a mound of snow and scooped up a black bow, answering Marcus' question about the quiver at her hip.

"Shall we?" She asked, jerking her head in the direction of the temple while fitting an arrow to the string.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise (he was starting to believe that was her signature sound) and walked forward, only to pause when she was close to Atisha. She lowered her voice threateningly. "I will be watching you, and if you try anything I will kill you myself."  
The woman's head dipped slightly in acknowledgment and her voice remained light and calm. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't, Seeker Cassandra."

With that, they all headed towards the forward camp. They ran into a few wraiths and a shade on the way. Solas threw up a barrier around them, but before he and Cassandra had time to charge, Atisha dispatched them with her bow with quick, fluid shots. Her aim was deadly and precise.

"Hey, You're pretty good with that thing." Varric chuckled and gave her a wink as he stepped past her. "Just don't hog all the fun." Atisha snorted in amusement as she went to retrieve her arrows. They came across a burning cart with several dead templars and mages. The woman crouched by each body to feel for a pulse, checking for any sign of life before moving on. She took the time to close the eyes of some that had remained open after death. This simple gesture of respect and care spoke volumes to Marcus about what kind of woman this was.

She didn't slow them down, just gestured for them to continue. When she had done what she could, she rejoined them just before they reached the forward camp.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this," Cassandra said with a bit of worry.

"She's resourceful, Seeker." Varric reassured her.

 

Marcus clutched his hand as he felt it begin to spark and sputter.

Atisha stared openly at it, brows furrowed. "How does it feel?"

Marcus laughed without humor, trying and failing to shake the pain from his limb. "Like my arm’s melting off."

"Hmm.” She held out her hand to him. "May I?"

Marcus shrugged and let her see the mark on his hand. "Sure, why not?"

Atisha studied it for a second and muttered something to herself in a language he couldn't identify. Then she waved her hand over the mark and he felt a sudden tingle of magic that made him reflexively jerk his hand away. Cassandra immediately drew her sword and leveled it at Atisha's chest.

"What did you do?" The Seekers voice was thunderous.

Marcus stared at his hand and noticed how the outside edge of the mark took on a golden hue and the constant pain was subdued to a dull ache. "Wait!" He grabbed Cassandra's arm before she could use her sword on Atisha, who merely stood still with an even gaze on the Seeker. "She stopped the pain. She helped." At his words Cassandra softened slightly and lowered her sword a fraction. Marcus turned to the black-clad woman. "How did you do that?"

The woman gave him a nonchalant shrug. "I merely placed a small barrier around it to keep it somewhat contained, however, it will continue to fight the barrier, so the sooner we reach the temple the better."

"You are an apostate," Cassandra stated rather coldly.

At that, Atisha's patience with the Seeker seemed to have reached its limit. She let out a frustrated groan. "No... to be an 'apostate' would imply that I was a part of and then turned my back on your mage Circles or your Chantry. I have never been in a Circle or a Chantry, therefore, I am not an 'apostate'. You use the term too loosely."

Cassandra stammered for a second before recovering. "But you are a mage."

Again, Atisha groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as if to ward off a headache. "I am skilled in the use of magic, yes, but I do not consider myself a 'mage' if the knives, sword, and bow are any indication."

Solas had drawn close and examined the mark quietly while this was taking place. He gave Atisha a curious look. "You say you aren't a mage, but your barrier is strong and not the work of one untrained."

Atisha started to glare at him, her annoyance blatant despite her mask, and spoke through clenched teeth. "I never said I wasn't trained." She then turned her pointed gazed back to Marcus. "Most people just say thank you."

Marcus tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. "Thank you, Atisha." He motioned for Cassandra to put her sword away. "You just surprised us is all."

Atisha nodded, then notched another arrow to her bow. "If you have more questions, can it wait till after the 'swirling portal of death' is taken care of?"

Cassandra nodded stiffly and they began to press forward, but Solas seemed unable to drop the subject. "You don't use a staff to channel your abilities?"

Atisha sighed and gesture to the sky with a wide sweep of her arm. "Swirling portal of death now, questions later."

Varric laughed so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes. "You know, I think you and I are going to be good friends when all of this is over." Atisha just shook her head at them all and trudged up the hill ahead of them, muttering again in that language he couldn't place. Varric tapped Solas' arm and gestured to Atisha's retreating back. "What do you make of her?"

Solas furrowed his brow in thought and shook his head. "She is a curiosity."

Varric was about to say something else but was silenced as Cassandra called out, "Another rift."

"We must seal it quickly."

Atisha let loose an arrow that took out a wraith close by the gates, then dropped her bow and drew her sword to dispatch a shade that got too close to Varric. He nodded her his thanks and she took off after another that was moving behind Cassandra, who was too focused on the Terror in front of her to notice the danger. Before the thing could lash out at her with its claws, Atisha's blade cut it in two with practiced ease. She then turned to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Seeker, who looked rather startled at her switch of fighting styles.

The Terror screeched an unholy sound as it charged the two women. Cassandra stepped to one side and Atisha stepped to the other. Cassandra slashed its elongated leg while deflecting a swipe of its talons with her shield. Atisha cleaved the leg on her side in two at the knee, making it fall forward, and slashed its back, pulling another horrific screech from the thing. Cassandra took the opportunity presented and decapitated the Terror, it's head falling with a meaty thud to the ground.

Marcus extended his hand to the rift and the mark instantly connected to it; the pressure built up but the pain he felt was minor in comparison to the first time. With a quick clench of his fist and a pull, the rift slammed shut.

Cassandra called for the guard to open the gates for them. Solas came up behind him and nodded his approval. "Well done."

"Whatever that thing is, it's useful," Varric commented while retrieving his crossbow bolts.

Marcus watched as Atisha sheathed her sword and scooped up her bow. She studied the space where the rift had just been. She caught him watching her and gestured at his marked hand. "Does it feel more or less powerful?"

He glanced down at his hand; the mark didn't hurt as much, thanks to the barrier she had placed, but the pressure had seemed to increase. "More, I think."

"Interesting," She hummed and turned away.

 

Solas POV  
Nothing had gone as planned. Not only had the Ancient Magister somehow escaped death from the explosion that followed the unlocking of the foci, but the explosion had caused a large breach in the Veil, which in turn caused smaller ones to come into existence. Those tears, that were being called rifts, were drawing unfortunate Spirits through to the waking world, and the trauma of the forced crossing was corrupting and twisting them into demons. Demons they had no choice but to destroy.

To add insult to injury, somehow the power of his foci, his anchor, had somehow ended up in the hands of a mortal man, a human. The only hope of sealing the breach was in the hands of a human who had no true understanding of the magic and power he held in his hand other than to fear it.

And He, Fen'harel, The Dread Wolf, was forced to put on the guise of a humble elven apostate to even get close enough to the anchor. He had tried removing it from the unconscious man's hand as he had healed him, but the anchor stubbornly remained embedded in the mortal's hand and refused to be calmed.

The man had no claim to magic, he was born as mundane as they came; yet now, by some freak accident, he held the most powerful thing in his left palm that this broken world had seen in millennia.

So, he healed the human and decided that since he could not remove the anchor, he must make sure the boy lived to correct his mistake and heal the breach in the Veil. He was pleased the human, Marcus seemed to truly wish to help them. It made things easier.

Things were going well, they were making their way to the forward camp and were actually making good time when yet another thing happened that Solas hadn't anticipated.

The Stranger, Atisha. He could feel the power coiled within her like a serpent waiting to strike, yet her magic defied all logic. It was not connected solely to the fade, but to her. She had a decent connection to the fade but there was something else deep down that radiated power. It felt old, almost timeless. Her barrier spell was far more powerful than a mage of her level of connection should have been able to cast, yet it held steady against the fluctuating magic in the Boy’s palm.

She was dangerous. She offered assistance but she must have her own agenda and he would be watching her closely.

The forward camp was situated on a gated bridge, and when they reached it the girl drifted away from the group again, drawn to a wounded soldier leaning against the stone wall. She asked the man, who had a large bloody gash in his side, a question but he did not catch what she said.When he nodded, she held a hand out to the wound and something happened that Solas had never thought to see again.

Pure golden light enveloped her hand and then caressed the man's side and a sound much like wind chimes reached his ears. No one else seemed to notice the sound but Solas watched as new tissue formed and the wound closed, leaving pink, new skin in its wake. No scar marred the surface of the man’s skin. The girl clapped the shocked soldier on the shoulder before moving back towards the group.

"That was skillfully done." He commented casually, hoping to glean some understanding by way of Flattery. Most were thrilled to share their knowledge when their ego was stroked sufficiently.

"Thank you." She said but refused to elaborate or speak more on the subject.

 

Varric POV

"That was kind of you to do that for him," Varric told her as they, at Cassandra's behest, restocked their potions. He had watched quietly as she healed the soldier, awed by her skill. He had only met one other talented healer in his lifetime and that man had been possessed and later started a war by blowing up a Chantry, killing countless innocents. "Are you a Spirit healer then?"

Atisha raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "A what now?"

"Spirit healer... you know the spirit things guide your healing or something like that." Varric tried to elaborate but as a dwarf his understanding of magic was limited. It was like asking a fish to explain flying.

"Ahh.... I think I understand. No... no help from 'spirit things' I'm afraid," Atisha chuckled.

Varric was somewhat relieved to hear that, the less contact with spirits/demons the better. He watched as she completely passed over the crate of potions and instead inspected a stack of arrows, her fingers testing the fletching. She seemed to be satisfied and grabbed a handful to add to her quiver.

"So why the hood and mask?" He asked offhandedly.

"Hood: because I hate finding bits of gore in my hair, and Mask: because," she lowered her voice and leaned in as if revealing a secret. "I like being seen as mysterious." Atisha finished with a wink and Varric couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't gonna lie, he liked the girl.

"Let's continue on," Cassandra growled to them. She had apparently traded in her dented shield for a new silverite one. Everyone followed her towards the end of the bridge where a tent, and table were set up. They could hear the arguing as they approached.

“We must prepare the soldiers!” Demanded a rich voice that could only belong to sister Nightingale herself. The redheaded hand of the Divine stood to the side of the table with her arms folded, staring down a man in Chantry robes and headdress. Varric recognized him as the head of Haven’s small Chantry, Chancellor Roderick.

“We will do no such thing,” The red faced Chancellor protested, his face red.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Leliana tried to reason.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” Roderick fumed.

“I have caused trouble?” Varric could tell Leliana was losing her patience with the man. 

Roderick looked at her with thinly veiled contempt “You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

Leliana's glare made Varric shiver. “You’re not in command here!”

Roderick turned a whole new shade of red at that. “Enough! I will not have it!” As they approached Varric noticed Atisha scoop up a few handfuls of snow but before he could question her on it Roderick addressed them. “Ah, here they come.”

Leliana gave Cassandra a look full of relief. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”

Roderick cut her off with a scolding tone. “I know who he is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra turned livid. “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

Roderick didn't back down. “And you are a thug, but a thug who-" His tantrum was interrupted as a ball of snow hit him squarely in the face. The man sputtered as the snow had gotten in his open mouth and up his nose. They all turned to see the culprit was Atisha, who stood with eyes twinkling with mirth. She waved at them. "How dare you!" The Chancellor raged at the woman. "Guards, arrest this woman for assault!"

The woman in question shook her head and infectious laughter bubbled up from her chest. "Yes, assault by Snowball. It's a wonder your dungeons aren't filled to the brim with children and their dangerous snowballs." She shook her head again at the man. "If I'm tried in a court for that you will be made a laughing stock, Chancellor."

Roderick turned a curious shade of purple at that and turned to Cassandra. "Are you going to allow her to get away with this?" 

Cassandra smirked at the man. "I am a thug, it seems, and care little of your feelings."

Atisha spoke up, walking over to the table as she spoke. "It seems, Chancellor, that your services and opinions here are no longer required." She leaned forward and gave him a scathing look. "Please run along and be a good boy, while the grownups fix this mess will you?"

Roderick looked for help from Leliana but she gave him none. The man threw up his arms and made a noise of disgust. He pointed a bony finger at Atisha’s masked face. "You will regret this!" Then he marched off.

"That is doubtful." Atisha called over her shoulder at the retreating man's back. She turned back to everyone else who were eyeing her warily. "What?" She asked innocently.

No one answered for the span of a minute. Then Varric chuckled, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, I'm torn between applauding and preemptively dodging the holy fire of wrath headed our way right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temple of Sacred Ashes  
> Fight with pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!

**Chapter 2**

 

 

**Marcus POV**

After the disaster with Chancellor Rodrick,  it was decided that they would take the mountain path to reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  Marcus huffed with exhaustion as he climbed the last ladder. "Who's idea was this again?"

 

"I believe you're the brilliant mastermind in this, Lucky." Varric breathed heavily as he pulled himself up the last rung. "This is ridiculous, dwarves weren't meant for climbing."

 

"Do you ever stop complaining, Dwarf?" Cassandra growled as she waited on them to all finish the climb.

 

"Hey I'm just saying they could space the rungs out with us dwarves in mind Seeker." He held up his hands defensively.

 

"Yes, it seems most humans tend to forget they aren't the only race in the world." Solas stated mildly as he gracefully lifted himself over the ledge.

 

"See? Chuckles get it." Varric laughed.

 

Atisha brought up the rear and scrambled up after them. "Do you never call anyone by their name, Varric?"

 

"Aww...  is that jealousy I hear?" Varric teased her as she passed him. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to leave you out.... Snowball."

 

Atishas head whipped around and fixed a glare on him that would send most cowering. "NO." 

 

"Too late!" Varric stated smugly. 

 

"NO.... absolutely not!" She was shaking her head in frustration.

 

"You should Be grateful, I could have chosen worse." Everyone watched as the dwarf walked past her and towards the mines entrance, whistling a tune.

 

Marcus tried to cover his laugh with a cough but judging by the way Atisha glared at him he hadn't been successful. "Not a word!"

 

Marcus bit the inside of his cheek to keep his laughter in and nodded, but when she turned away he doubled over in laughter, thankful that she ignored him and kept walking after the dwarf. 

 

Atisha seemed to be someone he could easily be friends with, she seemed to have a quick wit and was an asset in battle. And anyone who had the guts to fearlessly throw a snowball into a Chantry official's face to get him to shut up was alright in his book. He wondered, not for the first time what was behind that mask?

 

The mine shaft was dark. The only light coming from the crystal atop Solas' staff. "Hold a moment, I think there's a torch nearby." He said as he felt the wall.

 

"Got'cha covered," Atisha answered as a light formed in her hand. With a flick of her wrist, the light flew up to suspended in the air above their heads. It startled Cassandra, who brandished her sword at the bright sphere of light, and that made Varric jump and fire a bolt through said sphere. "Woah! Easy there it's just magelight." Atisha said, holding up her hands to try and calm the Seeker. "It's completely harmless, I promise."

 

Cassandra grunted and sheathed her weapon, her face burning in embarrassment. Varric gave a low whistle and Marcus just watched on in amusement. "Fascinating!" Solas said as he reached up to touch the sphere, his hand passing completely through without any ill effects. "Your level of control is to be commended."

 

Before she could answer, there was a high pitched screech and a growl from deeper within the mine. "More Demons." Cassandra withdrew her sword and readied her shield.

 

There were indeed more demons in the mine but the five of them worked well as a team and quickly dispatched them without trouble. The mine opened up on the other side of the mountain and it was there they found the bodies of Leliena's scouts, ripped to shreds by demons.

 

"Surely this can't be all of them." Cassandra stated in disbelief.

 

"Our main focus must be the breach." Solas said solemnly.

 

They continued on in silence until Marcus's marked hand began to sputter again. He looked up to see five or six remaining scouts battling a rift. Two terrors it looked like. They charged over to help. Solas threw up barriers and Varric fired his bolts, laying down cover for some scouts to pull back.

 

Cassandra, Marcus and Atisha engaged the Terrors with their blades, flawlessly controlling the battle. Between the three of them, they dealt with the Terrors with relative ease. Marcus raised his hand yet again and again the rift slammed shut.

 

"Sealed as before," Solas regarded him with something between surprise and pride. "You're beginning to be quite proficient at this."

 

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric muttered.

 

"Lady Cassandra!" One of the scouts called out as they ran over to them. "Thank The Maker you're here! I don't know how much longer we could've held out."

 

Cassandra smiled kindly at the scout as others came forward. "Thank the prisoner, he insisted we come this way."

 

"Prisoner... then you...." the scout sounded shocked and Marcus didn't blame her. "Thank you."

 

Marcus dipped his head toward her in acknowledgement, "It was worth saving you if we could."

 

"If you have any  wounded I can offer healing." Atisha offered.

 

The scout gazed at her warily, "I don't think the men will be open to anything magical at the moment." She said softly, as if trying not to cause offense.

 

Marcus couldn't be sure, but it looked like Atisha was frowning at that. But she just nodded, pulling her pack from her shoulders and rummaging through it until she found a modestly sized red flask and tossed it to the scout, who caught it deftly. "Divide that between the wounded, it tastes horrible but it'll get them back on their feet."

 

"My thanks!" The scout bowed her head and Atisha waved her off and reattached her pack to her back. 

 

"The way should be clear," Cassandra said confidently to the scout. "Make your way back to the forward camp."

 

"Yes ser." The scout saluted, fist to chest, and turned back to her men.

 

"I don't sense anymore demons, the way ahead should be clear." Solas stated confidently. 

 

So they continued on. The stench of burnt flash reached them long before thy entered what was left of the temple. The Temple of Sacred Ashes was.... there weren't any words to describe what Marcus saw. Bodies burned yet still standing in the ruins, barely recognizable as people. Burned faces frozen forever in silent screams of anguish and terror. Cassandra pointed out the spot where they found him under a rift but Marcus didn't care. How had he survived this? What could have caused it? 

 

They rounded a corner and Marcus got his first good look at the Breach. It was swirling ominously in the sky, a bright green vortex that made his stomach sick. And directly below them, in the center of a massive crater, was the rift that started it all. A green mass of ever changing crystals.

 

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric observed gazing high above them.

 

"Well I hope you've got an idea on how to get me up there." He tried to joke but it fell flat.

 

"No," Solas shook his head. "This rift was the first and is the key, seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach."

 

They all turn towards the entrance as the sound of rushed footsteps reached them. Leliana and a dozen scouts rounded the corner. "You made it, thank the Maker!" She exclaimed.

 

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra commanded, them turned towards him. "This is you chance to end this. Are you ready."

 

"I'll try." 

 

They started to make their way down the walls to the center of the crater and towards the rift, when a deep booming voice echoed off the walls around them.

 

**"Now is the hour of our victory."**

 

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asked, voice shaking.

 

"At a guess?" Solas said solemnly, "The person who opened the breach." They continued down as the voice boomed out again.

 

**"Bring forth the sacrifice."**

 

Atisha muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse in that language of hers again, and picked up her pace. They followed closely, staying on her tail. They rounded a corner that had blood red crystals growing out the side of the walls.

 

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." Varric whispered, his voice taking on a nervous edge.

 

"I see it, Varric." 

 

"But what's it doing here?" He persisted 

 

"Magic could have drawn it up from below the Temple." Solas offered. "Corrupting it."

 

"It's evil." He spat, "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

 

**"Someone help me!"**

 

Cassandra gasped, "That was Divine Justinia's voice."

 

They all broke into a run, rounded the last corner, and jumped down the shallow ledge to land in front of the rift.

 

**"What is going on here?"**

 

Marcus heard his garbled voice echo from the rift. "That was your voice," Cassandra exclaimed, "Most Holy called out to you but-"

 

There was a loud crack and ghostly figures formed. A large figure cloaked in shadows, except for two burning red orbs for eyes, loomed over the figure of the Divine, who was restrained and suspended in the air by some sort of magic with her arms outstretched.

 

 **"Bring forth the sacrifice."** Thedarkfigurespoke **. "Keep the sacrifice still."**

 

 **"Someone help me!"** The Divine screamed.

 

A door banged open and Marcus watched in shock as his ghostly twin stormed into the room. " **What's going on here?"**

 

 **"Run while you can! Warn them!"** The Divine shouted.

 

**"We have a intruder. Kill him.. Now!"**

 

 There was another crack and the ghostly figures faded away. "You were there!" Cassandra sounded livid as she rounded on him, fists clenched. "Who attacked? Most Holy is she... was this vision true?"

 

"I don't know!" It was true, he had no memory of these events, it was all a blank slate. 

 

"They're memories of what happened here, the fade bleeds into this place." Solas said, his voice sounding vaguely awed.

 

Marcus looked over to ask him something but spotted Atisha walking around the rift, searching the ground for something it seemed. "Find anything interesting?" he asked.

 

"Not a blighted thing!" She grumbled as she kicked the dirt in what he assumed was frustration.

 

"Just what were you hoping to find?" Solas asked in a flat tone.

 

Atisha shrugged, and gazed into the rift thoughtfully as she answered. "Whatever caused this. The explosion was magical but for that much power there had to be a focus of some sort."

 

"It is possible," He said slowly, regarding her. Marcus was willing to bet the mage was surprised by her thoughtfulness on the subject, the two of them seemed to be the only ones who actively looked for solutions and answers. The mage then turned to towards him and Cassandra. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

 

Cassandra nodded and drew her sword. “That means demons. Stand ready!”

 

While the soldiers and archers readied themselves Marcus looked at his companions. They may have started out on bad terms but they've had each other back since the start of all this madness. They weren't friends but they were allies and he'd take that. He raised his hand to the rift and it connected instantly. With a loud bang it opened and an earthshaking roar rang out as a Pride demon materialized in front of them and laughed.

 

"Did that thing just laugh?" Atisha asked loudly, as if trying to confirm what she heard. When he nodded she shook her head in disbelief. "That's just wrong." She loosed an arrow but it bounced harmlessly off its scaled hide and only served to anger the demon. "Huh... tougher then it looks."

 

Cassandra shouted up at the archers. “Now!” A hail of arrow rained down on the pride demon, few embedded themselves into its hide but not deep enough to actually cause damage.

  
They charged it. Atisha dropped her bow, pulled her blade and began slashing at its knees, looking for weak points. Solas laid down barriers and flung ice spells at it. Cassandra taunted it, banging on her shield to give him and Atisha openings. Varric fired bolt after bolt, trying to keep it distracted. Leliana rained down arrows from above with the other archers.

 

Atisha had a clear opening to a weak spot on its knee and drove her blade at it, only to be stopped by an invisible field. "It's got a blighted barrier." She yelled out to the others.

 

“We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!” Cassandra motioned between him and the rift “Quickly! Disrupt the rift!”

  
Marcus ran past and raised his hand again to the rift and it connected with a loud crack. He looked back to see the pride demon fall to its knees.

   
“The demon is vulnerable – now!” Cassandra yelled, leading the charge.

 

Atisha had been behind it when it fell, and took the opportunity to scale its spined back and onto its massive, horned head. It shook its head violently, trying to dislodge her, sensing its vulnerability. She held fast with one hand and with the other turned her sword downwards to its head. Then with a battle cry, she plunged the short sword through one of its many eye sockets and into its brain.

 

It bucked wildly for a few seconds then stilled, falling heavily to the earth. Atisha rode it down and then gracefully hopped down from it head. She placed a foot on its head for leverage and gripped her sword, pulling it free with a sickening sucking sound.

 

Cassandra gestured wildly at Marcus. “Now! Seal the rift!”

 

Marcus nodded, squaring his shoulders and steeling himself  for all possible outcomes. _You could die._ A treacherous voice said in the back of his mind _. Is it worth it?_ He gazed at everyone watching him, holding their breath and praying for it to work. _Yes I think it is._ He answered himself and raised his hand to the breach this one last time.

 

First, all there was was pain. He was vaguely aware of someone shouting his name but at soon as he thought it, everything went white.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are hopefully done for a while with canon dialogue. Yay! This is so much fun to write though and I hope y'all are enjoying it. Feedback.. are the chapters too long? Just right? Or too short?
> 
> Betad


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Haven
> 
>  
> 
> Edited as suggested by reader! Thanks for keeping my facts straight. :)

**Chapter 3**

 

**Solas POV**

 

The breach remained in the sky. He knew the chances had been slim but he had still hoped they would be successful. Nevertheless, it was stabilized. The mark as well had calmed. The boy, however, was unconscious. The effort required in stabilizing the breach had taken much from him both physically and mentally.

 

They placed the boy on a stretcher and began their journey back down the mountainside towards the village of Haven. Solas watched with a small amount of amusement as people, who hours ago wanted the boy executed, fell to their knees in worship it would seem. He started to follow the procession when he heard Varric talking to Atisha and stopped to listen.

 

"So, drinks are on me at the tavern, and you're welcome to join." The child of the Stone clapped the woman's arm, not quite tall enough to reach her shoulder.

 

"Thanks, but I stopped drinking a long time ago." She laughed, "but I wouldn't be opposed to the company."

 

"What made you give it up?" Varric asked curiously.

 

Atisha chuckled. "Let's just say it involved a Temple, a goat, a giant, a ring, and a hag."

 

Varric whistled, "Must be some story! Wouldn't mind hearing it sometime."

 

"Perhaps." she chuckled again and for the first time since they had met, she reached up and pulled down the mask and knocked back the hood.

 

To say he was surprised was a understatement. She was an elf, the delicate points of her ears peeked through golden hair that was secured in a thick braid. She untucked her braid from beneath her armor to let fall over her left shoulder. Her ears were smaller than most elves. Her skin was also unlike the milky white of most elves, it was kissed by the sun with a light spray of freckles.

 

Though he had fought beside her all morning, he had not expected her to be an elf. She was as tall as the average human and even though she was on the slim side, she could not claim the lithe or petite frames that many associated with the elves of this age. Her hips and shoulders were simply too wide.

 

If he didn't know better he would have thought her to be half-blooded, but sadly the human gene tended to be dominant in such pairings and the pointed ears of elves where never passed to the offspring.

 

He was pulled from his musings by a throat being cleared and found her staring back at him with a single raised brow. Had he been staring?

 

In answer to his question, Varric chuckled. "Oh, don't mind 'Chuckles' he's just surprised is all."

 

And once again, the dwarf surprised him with his ability to read him. He took the  opportunity school his features while the other two conversed.

 

"So you sticking around?" The dwarf asked as her matched her step for step down the mountain's twisting paths. 

 

"I don't know." She answered with a frown before turning to them with a small smile. "What about you two?"

 

"I'm a writer," he said with a chuckle. "I just follow the stories."

 

"Writer' you say?" She grinned at him. "Get into many skirmishes with books and quills? Because if being a writer requires the kind of skills I witnessed back there, I might forgo visiting the library." Both of them chuckled.

"What a shame," Varric shook his head in mock disappointment, "And the Chantry's library is just overflowing with fine literature. Why, you'd be missing out reading the Chant in ten different languages! How could you forgo that enlightening experience?"

 

"Oh darn, and you just make it sound soo tempting too." Atisha laughed playfully at the dwarf.

 

"Where are you from? If you don't mind my asking?" Solas asked after they'd walk a distance in silence.

 

She shrugged and continued walking, not looking back while she answered. "North, I believe." She said in a thoughtful tone. "It's much colder there."

 

"Just how far north?" Varric quirked a brow at her, "Tevinter is supposed to be lovely this time of year, I hear." When she didn't answer he just clapped her arm again. "Hey don't worry about it, but a word of advice: make sure your facts check out before you spin a story."

 

She gave a relieved laugh and they continued on in silence. She didn't offer them any more and they didn't question. But Solas' curiosity was piqued. When they reached Haven it became quickly apparent that Marcus was no longer under suspicion for causing the breach. He was placed in a cabin of his own and was to be immediately tended to by the village apothecary. 

 

"If you'll excuse me," he said, turning to his traveling companions with a slight bow. "I'd like to oversee the boy's care so I will bid you both goodbye."

 

With that he turned and entered the cabin they had placed the boy in. He would attempt to remove the anchor again and he put all thoughts of the girl aside as he focused on the task at hand.

 

 

**Cassandra POV**

 

Cassandra had spent most of her life searching for the Maker's will and she believed that she had found it serving as the right hand of Divine Justinia. Justinia was kind and good and everything Cassandra strove to be; she had brought everyone together in hopes of stopping this needless bloodshed in the war between the Mages and the Templars. But then the explosion destroyed the conclave and the good woman Cassandra admired was no more. She was murdered. The only one who fought to end the chaos was gone.

 

She had lashed out in her anger at the only person they had as suspect. She had wanted Marcus Trevelyan to be guilty, she had wanted to find proof of his guilt and avenge the Divine. And for that she was ashamed, she had seen the vision. Marcus was just as much a victim as they themselves were.

 

But now the breach was stabilized and Marcus was being tended. She had faith that the Maker had sent him to them in their hour of need. He was what they needed to seal the breach and she swore that she would do her best to aid him. Justinia wanted to raise an Inquisition and that is just what they were going to do.

 

Cassandra and Leliana both briefed their Commander, Cullen Rutherford, an ex-Templar, and their Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet, an old friend of Leliana's, on the events that took place at the Temple.

 

"What of this apostate? Atisha... She calls herself?" Cullen asked worriedly. "We should make sure she is not a threat and is not at risk of possession." He shook his head tiredly. "From what you say she sounds like a powerful mage to be able to cast without a staff, I'd hate to think of the damage a possessed mage with that power could cause."

 

Cassandra nodded her understanding. "I am unsure of her intentions but she was a great help at the Temple. I've never met a mage with that kind of prowess in battle."

 

Leliana hummed thoughtfully. "I'll have my scouts watch her for the time being. Cullen you should meet her, I would like to know whether or not she is a threat in your opinion."

 

Cullen nodded at her and and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I will speak to her, but she might not take kindly to an ex-Templar evaluating her."

 

"Make it seem as if you just want to test her skills," she offered. "from what Cassandra has told us, she is a competent fighter. If we are to start this Inquisition, we need people who can hold there own."

 

Cullen nodded his agreement to Leliana and turned back to Cassandra. "Where is she now?"

 

"I saw her go into the tavern with Varric." She answered, then added quickly as he started for the door. "I'll accompany you." 

 

Atisha was a mage true, but Cassandra found that she didn't act like a mage. She never once used her magic in battle, only using it to heal, and she relied solely on her blade and bow. She had covered her without hesitation during the fighting, even after hearing that she was a Seeker, and for what it was worth, Cassandra hoped the women would stick around.

 

 

 

**Varric Pov**

 

Despite his best efforts, Atisha refused to accept the ale he tried to order her. Instead she ordered a bowl of stew for herself and fished out a waterskin from her pack, along with a small pouch of coins to pay with.

 

While they were sitting there, her eating her food and him nursing an ale, she asked him a lot of questions about dwarves. When he asked her why the fascination, she told him she never spent time around any. They were still there when Cassandra walked up, followed by none other then Cullen Rutherford.

 

"Long time no see, Curly!" He greeted, making the man in question grimace at the nickname. "This is Snowball, Snowball meet Curly."

 

Atisha glared at him for the nickname he bestowed on her but he could tell there was no real venom behind it, just annoyance. "Hey, Seeker." She greeted Cassandra with a nod and motioned to the chairs next to them. "Want to join us? The stew is passable but I'm afraid to ask what the meat is."

 

"It's nug." Varric supplied joyfully.

 

He watched in amusement as she blanched and pushed her half finished bowl away. "Well, there goes my appetite." She said and gave him a look that screamed ' _did you have to tell me?!'_

 

"No thank you, I'll pass." Cassandra gave her a small smile. "May I introduce our Commander, Cullen Rutherford." Curly gave the girl a smile and a dip of his head. "He heard how you took down the Pride demon and would like to see your combat skill for himself."

 

Atisha rose and offered Curly her hand. "Well met, Commander, but I'm afraid unless you got another pride demon around somewhere you're out of luck." She winked at the end and Varric chuckled as he saw the tips of Curly's ears burn red.

 

Atisha was a attractive women, not his type but an attractive woman and it was clear the Commander took notice. "Yes um... well that uh... that's not precisely what I-we had in mind." The man in question stammered. _Ah, same old Curly._

 

"What the Commander is trying to say is," Cassandra came to his rescue. "Would you be open to a sparing match and a demonstration of your magic?"

 

Atisha narrowed her eyes at the two then looked back at Varric with a questioning look. The kid had good instincts, he'd give her that. He nodded, confirming her silent question.  _Yes, it's a test Snowball._

 

"Sure, why not." She picked up her pack and waterskin and tossed a gold coin on the table. "That should pay for everything, huh?" She asked him but didn't wait for his answer before turning back to the Seeker and Curly. "Lead the way, Seeker."

 

Varric raised both brows in surprise. The meal was only worth a few coppers! He scooped up the coin as they left. He tested it and it was indeed pure gold and looked nothing like a sovereign. It had a figurehead on one side with runic writing he couldn't identify encircling it. 

He pocketed the coin and placed the owed coppers on the table. He'd have to pay Ruffles a visit, if anyone knew what kind of currency this was, it would be their friendly neighborhood ambassador. Wherever the little lady came from, she was a long way from home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long but I'm happy with it.  
> Also in my opinion what Sanguine pulled would have cured me of ever touching anything alcoholic again. It was entertaining but still lol
> 
> And in her defense for getting caught in a lie guys she knows almost nothing about Thedas and is winging it.
> 
> betad


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't steal from a thief  
> One on one with Solas  
> Marcus is awake

**Chapter 4**

 

**Leliana POV**

 

 

She observed from a shadowed corner by the wall as Cullen and Cassandra lead the woman through the gates of Haven and out towards the training grounds. The stranger walked with her head high and shoulders straight. She was a woman confident in her abilities. It was rare to see in elves, especially females.

 

She still wore her black leather armor, weapons, and her travel pack. As per her order, one of her scouts were ready to retrieve it as soon as she set it down and she would be finished searching it for information on the woman before Cullen had finished his evaluation.

 

"What weapons do you prefer?" Cullen asked as he lead her over to a table with a wide assortment on its surface.

 

The woman eyed the weapons critically, then raised a brow at Cullen. "I'll use mine thanks." She dropped her pack, as expected, and leaned it on the side of the table without a care to its safety and unsheathed her short sword. Either she trusted that there were no thieves or she had nothing valuable stored within. "So, who am I sparring with?" She asked as she entered the area they had cleared for a ring.

 

Cullen unsheathed his own sword and picked up a shield. "Would you like a shield?" He asked as he joined her in the ring.

 

"Nah... too bulky for my tastes," she drew a dagger from her boot and gave it a twirl. "I'll make do."

 

Cullen nodded and settled into a ready stance, the woman mirroring him. They stood there, facing each other, both waiting for the other to attack.

 

The woman was patient and Cullen was the first to advance. She sidestepped his blade and avoided his shield as he tried to clip her shoulder. She slashed with her sword and Cullen caught the strike on his shield. And that's how it went on, each exchanging blows but never landing a hit. She matched him perfectly, never surpassing his skill or falling behind.

 

Leliana waited until the woman's back was towards her pack before giving her scout the signal to retrieve the pack. The scout moved casually towards the table, seemingly just exchanging his daggers for a new set. All was going well until his fingers closed around the packs straps.

 

There was a flash and a scream as the scout was thrown back ten feet, landing in a heap and immediately hugging his hand to his chest, face twisted in pain. The woman glanced back at the scout groaning on the ground and smirked. And Leliana knew she had been expecting something.

 

"Excuse me, commander, but I have something to take care of it seems." She backed away, sheathing her blades and jumping the small makeshift fence with ease. She stalked up to the scout that was still on ground and cradling the hand that had touched the pack. It was burned and was starting to blister. "Ouch... that looked like it hurt." She said as she crouched down beside him. "You don't strike me as a thief so let me heal that for you and offer some advice."

 

The scout flinched as the woman stretched out her hand over his burned hand and golden healing magic poured out. She continued talking as she healed, "Next time you're told to snatch someone's pack," she then clapped him on the back. The hand was now completely healed with no evidence it had ever had ever been burned. Her hand still rested heavily on his shoulder. "Make sure it's not enchanted against thieves first. It will save you a lot of pain."

 

"Y-yes Ser." The scout mumbled fearfully as she smiled down at him.

 

Leliana was impressed but also fairly annoyed with the woman, who stood and started to whistle a tune. She walked to her pack and slung it over her shoulder and threw a two fingered salute at Cullen and Cassandra, who stood there in shock and disbelief but managed to nod to her in acknowledgment when she passed her on her way back through the gates, back into Haven, and toward the tavern.

 

_Well that could've gone better._

 

 

**Solas POV**

 

It would be three days before the boy would wake. During this time, the residents of Haven had taken to calling him 'The Herald of Andraste'. He had again been unsuccessful in removing the anchor from the boy's hand, so it seemed he would have to try and guide him as best he could while keeping the guise of apostate in place.

 

The girl, Atisha, had rented a room in the tavern and he hadn't seen much of her, but he heard that she had caused quite the stir with the leaders of this budding organization. That was for the best, the more focus on her, the more freely he would be able to move.

 

She could usually be found close by Varric. The dwarf seemed to have taken quick a liking to the girl. If she couldn't be found there, she was typically on the training ground, sparring with anyone that was willing. Which was usually just the Seeker and the Commander.

 

He had seen her prowess during the fight to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and knew she was well trained. She combined the styles of both a rogue and warrior but was also a mage. It was an unexpected combination.

 

He had been tempted for the last few nights to peek into her dreams when she slept, but if she was as talented as he suspected she was, he would not risk it and be found out a Dreamer. Such a talent was both rare and feared in this age. No, he would keep his distance from her sleeping mind unless necessary.

 

At the moment, he was outside of Haven gathering the elfroot that grew plentifully in the area despite the harsh winter. That morning he had been approached by the boy who asked him many questions, what it was like to traverse the Fade and such. He was curious for a non-mage and it was refreshing to have a mind so full of questions and not just accepting of the Chantry's ravings about the dangers of the fade and how it must be avoided at all cost.

 

The boy didn't believe himself to be divinely sent as others claimed and was frustrated being referred to as 'Your Worship' or 'Herald' as other had taken to addressing him. He had tried to convince Solas not to refer to him as such, but he shamelessly enjoyed the young man's discomfort.

 

"Solas? What are you doing out here?" A lyrical voice called to him.

 

He looked up from the elfroot he was harvesting, to see none other then Atisha approaching him, bow in hand and and ram across her shoulders. She had traded her black intricate leather armor for a light tan tunic and leggings with a brown leather vest. Her hair piled atop her head in a bun.

 

"Hello, a fruitful hunting trip I see." He looked back to the elfroot and carefully cut the leaves away from the stem. "I'm gathering, as you can see."

 

Atisha nodded and set down the ram. "All Flissa seems to know how to cook is nug stew and I thought if I brought back some ram we might get a decent meal tonight."

 

He hummed and finished up with the plant before rising to his feet, "I'm sure her patrons will thank you." He moved onto the next plant and she stayed close watching him and he harvested the leaves.

 

"Soo.... Trevelyan's awake." She said, as if it weren't common knowledge already.

 

"I am aware." he stated mildly.

 

"Any ideas about what comes next?" She picked up a twig from the ground and began twirling it between her thumb and forefinger.

 

He gave her a questioning look. "And why would you think I know?"

 

Atisha gave him a look that screamed. _Really_? "He visited with you as soon as he finished up in the Chantry with the others, that says something."

 

"Yes... I suppose it does." He said thoughtfully. He hadn't expected her to be watching the boy's movements so closely. "I theorized with Cassandra that with enough magic, the same amount used to open the breach, we should be able the seal the breach forever."

 

"Magic." She muttered, looking intently at the ground as if running the theory through her mind. "So we need mages then? It could work but it could also fry Marcus in the process with that kind of power."

 

"It seems to be a risk worth taking." He offered then after a moments thought he added. "The Templars might also be able to help by suppressing the breach enough for him to close it under his own strength."

 

"So he just needs to decide which faction to approach? And I can't imagine they'd be open to working together. In my experience, even if the world is ending once two sides have it in their mind to fight each other there is no stopping them." She said the last part with bitterness lacing her voice.

 

"Regardless of which he chooses, the Inquisition is not yet in the position to approach anyone at the moment." He finished up the plant and rose to his feet picking up his satchel of herbs and dusting off his hands. "I am finished here. If you are headed back to Haven I'll accompany you."

 

"You're welcome to." She hoisted the ram back up to her shoulders and started walking.

 

He matched her step easily and decided that now would be a good time to learn more about the girl. "Do you follow the Chantry's teachings?"

 

She barked a laugh at that. "No, I don't."

 

"Elven gods?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Do you worship anything?" He asked puzzled, very few seemed not to lean towards a religion.

 

She sighed and looked over at him. "I believe some very powerful beings exist, powerful enough to be called gods. But I don't exactly worship any of them."

 

"That is wise." Solas was about to say more when he heard a twig snap and the shuffle of feet behind them.

 

"Ah, I was wondering when he would catch up." She laughed quietly, not even bothering to turn around. "It seems your spymaster hasn't decided whether or not I'm a threat and has assigned me a shadow."

 

"You seem to have a talent for attracting attention, Da'lin." He chuckled. That particular talent would serve his needs well.

 

 

**Marcus POV**

 

Another whispered, 'your worship' was said as he passed and Marcus tried not to cringe as he made his way towards the training grounds in search of Cassandra. They were to travel to the Hinterlands tomorrow and he wanted to discuss who all would be going

 

Apparently a Chantry mother wanted to meet with the famed 'Herald of Andraste'. Maker, how he hated that title. Cassandra and Leliana had insisted upon it though and the damage had already been done.

 

He found Cassandra sparring with an unfortunate recruit,  who looked like he would rather be anywhere at the moment but there. "Hey, Cassandra, if you've got a moment?"

 

"Of course, Herald." She called over to him and dismissed the recruit who looked instantly relieved. "How can I help?"

 

"We'll be heading to the hinterlands tomorrow and I was wondering who was all going?" He asked, leaning against a training dummy.

 

"I will be accompanying you, of course, and both Solas and Varric have requested to join us. Also a few scouts." Cassandra stated matter of factually.

 

Marcus nodded along as she spoke it was a good group. "What about the Atisha?" He asked and he noticed Cassandra visibly stiffened at that. "I haven't seen her since waking up."

 

"She's... here." She spoke slowly as if measuring her words. "We thought it best not to inform her of anything until we are certain of her allegiances."

 

"By 'we', you mean Leliana?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at her and her fidgeting told him that he was correct. "She's a excellent fighter and would be helpful in the hinterlands if the fighting is a bad as they say." 

 

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "She would be and if you wish to ask her to join us, I have no arguments, but Leliana might object."

 

Just then, he spotted Solas coming from the direction of the small woods next to Haven. Beside him was a woman with a ram slung over her shoulders. They seemed to be chatting happily as there was a small smile pulling at the corner of Solas' mouth and she was grinning. And now that they were closer, he could see that she too was an elf.

 

"Solas!" He called out to the mage and waved them over.

 

"Herald." He greeted with a small dip of his head and a smile. Marcus suspected the mage enjoyed his discomfort with the title.

 

"Who's this?" He asked, trying to put aside his annoyance, and bowed to the elf girl. "Hello, I'm Marcus Trevelyan and you are?" The girl smiled and held up the black bow she carried by way of answering. It took a second for it to click in Marcus' mind. "Atisha?"

 

"The very same." She laughed, "Glad to see you up and about."

 

"Sorry, it's just this is the first time seeing you without your mask." He apologized. "I was actually about to go looking for you."

 

She was still smiling but cocked her head slightly in question. "What for?"

 

"We will be heading to the hinterlands tomorrow to meet with someone and help the refugees from the war that are taking shelter at the Crossroads." He could see in her eyes that she was processing everything her had just told her.

 

"I'll help if you need it." She said after a minute of thought. She shifted the ram's weight on her shoulders. "Now, if you'd excuse me I need to get this meat to Flissa if it's going to be ready for supper tonight." She then bid them all farewell.

 

Him, Solas, and Cassandra all watched as she walked away and shortly after, one of Lelianas scouts scurrying after her. "I like her." He said suddenly, earning looks from both companions.

 

"She is still a mystery, Herald and I'd advise caution." Solas said in a low tone before heading back into Haven himself.

 

"You think Leliana will be upset?" He asked Cassandra who started slicing at a practice dummy.

 

"Probably," she answered, then offered up a mischievous smile. "Which is why **you'll** be the one you tell her."

 

Marcus gave her a mock glare. "I thought you needed me alive to close the breach? Yet you send me to my death? For shame Cassandra!" She snickered and he picked up a sword from a stand. "Care to spar?"

 

She nodded and lead the way to the ring. "Be ready, I won't go easy on you."

 

"Oh, I'm ready!" He said eagerly.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betad


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound for the Hinterlands  
> Cassandra is angry

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

**_Excerpt from a page of Atisha's personal journal._ **

**_Day 27_ **

_Why did I agree to this? Because I have been cursed with a bleeding heart that's why. You'd think I'd have learned to say no by now._

 

_You can't just throw someone into a new plane of existence with an objective and a translation spell. Just because I can understand the language doesn't mean I can blend in. Would it have been too much it ask for a little bit more knowledge about the region?  Blighted Psijic's! _

 

_Oh yeah, before I forget. There's Dwarves here. DWARVES!  They look nothing like our accounts and can't do magic, maybe that fiasco at Red Mountain changed them too like the Dunmer were changed by Azura and landed them here? I don't know._

 

_Mer here are different too, they seem weaker somehow and not as hardy. Oh and magic is feared here. From what I've read in their Chantry library, they lock anyone with magic away in a tower called a Circle for the rest of their lives and are forbidden to marry or have children for fear of spreading the 'curse of magic'... and here I thought Nords didn't like magic. I'm glad I haven't had to use my Thu'um yet.... don't know how I'm going to explain that._

 

_That's what this war is about anyway, and I don't blame the mages for rebelling. But a lot of people are caught in the crossfire. I was not prepared for this._

_I miss Skyrim... Even sleep is weird here!_

 

_**End of excerpt.** _

* * *

 

 

**Marcus POV**

 

Leliana was indeed upset with his decision to include Atisha in their group, but since they seemed to have made him the unofficial leader, for reasons he didn't understand, she relented.

 

Since they had very few mounts in Haven, it was decided that they would make the four day trip on foot. Varric grumbled about it at first, but the rest didn't seem to mind so they headed out the next morning just before sunrise. 

 

The walked most of the morning before breaking for midday rations. Solas and Atisha seemed to be content with walking in silence while Varric seemed to be amusing himself by annoying Cassandra at every opportunity. They all sat under the shade of a tree to eat their jerky and hard biscuits.

 

Atisha earned everyone's gratitude by producing fresh apples from her pack and passing them out to everyone. Even the scouts got some, even the one that looked suspiciously like the scout that he had seen tailing her back at Haven.

 

Varric finished eating before the rest them and stood to stretch, walking a short distance away. "I'm watching you, Varric." Cassandra said it like a warning. "Just so you know."

 

"Well, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He called back sarcastically. "What'd I do now?"

 

"Nothing. Yet." Cassandra huffed. "Just keep it that way."

 

"Varric Tethras, Paragon of Good Behavior, at your service, Seeker." He gave her a deep bow and she answered with a noise of disgust.

 

"You two argue like an old married couple." Atisha laughed, then popped a slice of her apple into her mouth.

 

"WE DO NOT!" Cassandra protested.

 

At the same time Varric laughed, "Now that was a bit uncalled for." He put his hand to his chest as if wounded.

 

Chuckles were heard from the scouts but Cassandra silenced them with a glare. Marcus hid his smile behind his hand and munched on his apple and Solas' lip even twitched.

 

They continued on until the sun began to set and Cassandra called for them to halt and set up camp. Within ten minutes, four tents were set up by the scouts. _I should really learn their names._ He thought as he gathered wood for the fire. Varric and Atisha had separated from them a few hours ago, promising game for supper and Solas had set wards around the camp to alert them if anything or anyone came nearby.

 

Varric and Atisha returned with four fennecs already dressed and ready to go on the fire. One of the scouts offered to cook so they all just sat around and waited.

 

Cassandra turned to Solas after a while of silence. "I've wondered: How did you know to approach us, Solas?" She asked, sounding truly puzzled. "The Breach opened, we were scrambling and barely had time to think... and there you were."

 

"I went to see the Breach for myself. I did not know you would be there." Solas's tone was matter of fact.

 

"You must not have been far away." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

 

"I was not." He confirmed. "I'd come to hear of the Conclave, but did not want to get close."

 

"Hmm..." She seemed satisfied with his answer. "Lucky for us, then." Then she turned to Atisha, "What of you? You said you were trying to find out what caused the explosion when we first met. How come you were there?"

 

Atisha sighed heavily and nodded. "I was following a lead. I'm a collector of sorts. Mostly rare items. I had a tip that lead me to Haven and when the Temple blew... well let's just say I was curious."

 

"You were there to steal?" Cassandra asked accusingly.

 

"No, not at all," Atisha looked taken back and raised her hands palms up, the picture of honesty. "I was prepared to offer compensation."

 

"What kind of rare items are we talking about here?" Varric asked, a bit intrigued.

 

Atisha smiled and reached into her pack to pull out a beautiful crystal star medallion as large as her palm. It glowed bright with some kind of magic. Varric gave a low whistle and Marcus heard Solas take in a sharp breath. "Magical items. This is Azura's Star."

 

"Is it dangerous?" Cassandra asked warily.

 

Atisha shook her head. "No, it's just used to enchant and recharge magical items."

 

"How does that work exactly." Solas asked thoughtfully. "Lyrium is used to enchant items through runes."

 

Atisha started to look a little uncomfortable at that. "Well it- it actually.... uh." She seemed to be trying to think.

 

"You don't know?" Solas asked suspiciously.

 

"Of course I know," she almost snapped. "It just...uh... oh, here, let me show you." She reached in her pack again and pulled out a long dagger that looked like it was carved out of lyrium. "This dagger is made from stalhrim, Ice enchanted to be harder then steel. It has a frost enchantment on it but you can't tell because of it's low charge." She explained as she raised the Star to the blade.

 

Magical energy poured out from the Star into the blade. They could see a fine sheen of magic cover the blade and the light die from the Star. "Fascinating." Solas said in awe. "May I?" She nodded passing him the dagger. He took it gingerly and turned it over in his hands. "I don't sense any lyrium in this blade... I've never seen anything like this 'stalhrim'."

 

Atisha smiled, nodding. "It's rare, the art of enchanting the ice has been lost to time and the process of forging it into blades is a closely guarded secret." She accepted the blade as Solas handed it back to her.

 

"The Star stopped glowing." Marcus pointed out.

 

"It's fine, just needs to be filled again." She said, unworried.

 

Solas seemed to be burning with questions at this point and Marcus wondered how he was still sitting still. "Where did you get such a item?"

 

Atisha gave a one shouldered shrug, "Just good at what I do."

 

"Theses things must be worth a fortune." Varric mused.

 

Atisha nodded, "I've made a fortune too, but some things are dangerous in the wrong hands. I'm careful about what I sell and what I keep in my own collection."

 

"Solas said he believes that an Artifact was used as a focus when the conclave was destroyed." Marcus said as things started to make sense. "Was that what the lead you were following was about?"

 

"Quiet possibly." She nodded slowly. "I didn't know what it was capable of, just that it was powerful."

 

Cassandra was now glaring openly at her. "You knew there was a magical artifact in the conclave and said nothing?"

 

"What would I say exactly, Seeker?" She asked in defense. "Everyone was spooked enough by magic as is. If I said there was a dangerous magical artifact close by, your Templars would have massacred all of the mages there in some misguided attempt to keep it out of the hands of 'dangerous mages."

 

"Yeah," Varric sighed and glanced over at Cassandra. "She's right about that one."

 

"You could have told someone." She insisted in frustration.

 

"Maybe," Atisha conceded, "but I didn't know who I could trust to keep their heads on straight if I did."

 

Cassandra was about to say something else when the scout,  _Leah,_ informed them that the food was ready. Marcus was grateful for the distraction, things were starting to get too heated. 

 

They ate in silence. Cassandra glaring across the fire at Atisha and Atisha ignoring the aforementioned Seeker. Varric was blessedly quiet. Solas seemed to still want to ask questions but held his tongue for the moment. Marcus sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long trip if this kept up.

 

 

**Solas POV**

 

The Star was a foci of sorts, a powerful one, he was sure of it. As strange at the blade of ice was, he was more interested in the Star. The girl refused to say where she had acquired it but he would find out.

 

She was proving to be quite the mystery. If she was as good at tracking down magical artifacts as she claimed, he might have some use for her. She would be a valuable agent but her agenda was clearly still in her own interests.

 

Perhaps he should see what secrets her dreams held. He would have to be careful not to be discovered however, she wasn't likely to take kindly to his probing.  

 

They would just have to see what the night had in store.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Would Solas be a creeper or keep away longer?  
> What scenario would y'all like to see?  
> Did you like the journal excerpt?
> 
> Betad


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fade  
> Wisdom & Knowledge  
> Atisha's Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas is hard to write y'all

 

 

 

 

 

>  

**Chapter 6**

 

 

**Solas POV**

 

He slipped easily into the Fade that night. The scouts were to handle watch rotation so he didn't have to be worried about being woken abruptly for his turn. The girl had yet to fall asleep it seemed, so he decided to visit a few friends and look for some answers.

 

He first visited Knowledge. The spirit favored the form of a mature woman with scholarly robes, and when he entered its space it was quick to rush over to him. "You have something new for me, friend?" 

 

He smiled at the spirit fondly. "Indeed I do, Ma falon." He focused on his memories of the night and shaped the Fade to show Knowledge the enchanted blade of ice and the Star. "Have you seen anything like these in your studies?" He asked, excited to learn more.

 

The spirit hummed thoughtfully but shook its head. "I am centuries old, my friend, but I do not recognize any of these things. I will search for them. The Woman said the blade was a technique lost to time... many things have been lost to its currents."

 

Solas did his best to hide his disappointment from the spirit. "Thank you, ma falon."

 

The spirit dipped its head, "I wish to know more about this woman." It stated. "If she possesses knowledge lost to time, it would be good to recover it."

 

"I would urge you to be careful, ma falon." He told the spirit seriously. "I would not see your nature twisted."

 

Knowledge smiled at him and reached up to place a spectral hand on his cheek. "Worry not for me, I have survived this world for a millennia."

 

He smiled back at the spirit. "Indeed you have, ma falon." He patted the hand on his cheek and pulled back. "I must go now."

 

Knowledge smiled knowingly at him. "Give Wisdom my regards." Then the spirit turned away and began searching for more treasures.

 

With a thought, he pulled himself into Wisdom's quiet glen. The place felt bathed in serenity and he felt himself instantly relax.

 

"Solas." Wisdom greeted him with its arms opened to him, he embraced the spirit without hesitation. Like Knowledge, Wisdom favor the form of a mature women, but far more motherly and gentle. The spirit pulled back and took his hand, "Come." It said gently as it lead him to a log to sit. "Now, what has brought you to me tonight, old friend?"

 

Solas repeated the process of showing his memories and Wisdom watched attentively as Atisha showed the items. "Have you ever seen or heard of anything like them?"

 

Wisdom sat and studied them thoughtfully. "I have not," it said finally. "But I am not Knowledge."

 

Solas groaned in frustration. "Knowledge didn't know either." He stood up and began to pace as Wisdom watched on. "The girl herself defies all logic. Her magic is too strong but she fights as if she has never had any. She is cunning, but lied so badly about where she was from. Puts permanent enchantments on her weapons without lyrium. Has items of magic even spirits don't recognize and now she apparently was looking for my Orb." He finished.

 

"Does that scare you?" Wisdom asked simply.

 

He furrowed his brow. "I am unsure."

 

"This woman must be strange indeed." Wisdom mused, "I haven't seen you like this in a long time." She rose from her perch on the log and placed a hand on his arm to stop his pacing. "Tell me, is this woman the one who burns so brightly while she sleeps?"

 

Solas nodded. It was true that the girl's presence was like a beacon within the Fade. "Ah, you have sensed her."

 

"She is hard to miss." Wisdom smiled. "For a month now she has been of interest to many spirits."

 

Solas' eyes narrowed at that. "A month?"

 

"We never sensed her presence before a month ago." Wisdom continued on but didn't miss his complete surprise. "Few brave her dreams."

 

"Why?" Spirits naturally peer into dreams to learn of the waking world, what would keep them from the girl's dreaming mind?

 

"She is well protected." Wisdom said, but didn't elaborate at his questioning expression. "You will see for yourself, old friend." Then the spirit cocked its head to the side. "Ah... she is asleep." Then she smiled at him. "You plan to visit her dreams." As always, this was not a question but Solas nodded anyway. "Be cautious, old friend." Wisdom turned away then and he was left alone in the glen.

 

The girls mind shone brightly. Her mind was not warded against spirits like many mages did to keep themselves safe from possession, so he found his way in easily. Spirits wandered the borders of her dreams but did not enter. They just observed. Knowledge was there and nodded a greeting to him. There was also Valor, Purpose, Cunning, and the bolder Rage.

 

Solas entered the dream and was in awe of his surroundings. Atisha stood outside a large, well built home, leaning against the railing of the deck she stood on as she looked out over a lake with white capped mountains in the distance. The sounds of the woods and lake water pleasantly surrounded them. She was dressed in a loose, light blue cotton tunic with soft looking brown leggings and an ornate dagger at her hip.

 

A low, threatening growl made his eyes snap to what was curled on the deck, laying at her feet in the form of a great wolf. How had he missed this? How had he not seen her tether to a spirit? But not just any spirit. The spirit at the girl's feet was none other than a Guardian spirit, a powerful one.

 

The girl turned and locked eyes with him and furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure why you picked that form," she said in a puzzled voice. "But you should leave, Guard won't let you near me."

 

The Guardian spirit rose to its feet at being mentioned, positioning itself between them and shaking out its dark fur. It fixed him with a yellow eyed glare. 

 

He hadn't intended on revealing himself, but the vividness of her dream had surprised him and then with the discovery of Guardian, his plans changed rather quickly. "I am no spirit." He said raising his hands placatingly to Guardian. "Is seems I've found your dreaming mind due to our close proximity, Da'lin."  

 

"Solas?" She asked warily and he gave her a pleased smile and nodded. "How- what are you doing here?" She glanced around their surroundings and he felt some things quickly disappear from the dreamscape. He felt frustrated that he hadn't seen exactly what they were before hand.

 

"Your presence here is a beacon," he answered, gesturing toward the spirits lingering on the edges of her dream. "I was naturally drawn to it."

 

She walked forward to stand next to Guardian and rested a hand on the Spirit's massive head. The Spirit leaned into the caress and relaxed its tensed body.

 

"I am curious as to how you became acquainted with a Guardian spirit?" He asked and did not miss her hand tightening in the spirit's fur.

 

"He does not possess me!" She defended quickly.

 

"I did not believe that it did." He smiled softly at her obvious fondness for the spirit. "I was just curious, spirits such as it are rare."

 

She began running her fingers through the spirit's fur. "He is my familiar." She said fondness lacing her voice.

 

A familiar? He had known beings who had such a relationships with a Spirit, but that was before the fall. Now in this broken world, accounts of such bonds are considered fiction and not to be believed lest one open themselves to possession. This girl continued to surprise him.

 

"He has guarded me since my earliest memories." She continued. Guardian seemed satisfied for now that Solas was not an active threat and sat back on its haunches. But it still kept its yellow eyes vigilantly trained on him. "He has kept spirits away from me in this place."

 

"The Fade?" She spoke as if it was foreign to her.

 

She blinked. "Yes." She said simply, then turned back to look at the mountains. "It's wrong," she said quietly. "There was always more snow on those peaks, no matter the time of year."

 

"The fade reflects the world around it and the memories of others," he said helpfully as he crossed over to stand next to her. "But it is easily influenced by emotions and desires.  Perhaps this is how you view it in your subconscious." When she didn't answer he took in his surroundings again and asked. "Is this your house?"

 

"One of them," she said, voice still quiet and thoughtful. "But this this place felt the most like home."

 

He was about to ask more about it when he felt the tug of wakefulness. "It seems morning is upon us." He sighed, "I have enjoyed speaking with you."

 

She nodded, "Before we wake." She said as she turned towards him, her eyes hard. "Next time, ask. Instead of inviting yourself in." He hadn't realized she had been upset with him.

 

"I apologize," he said sincerely. "It will not happen again."

 

"Good." she seemed satisfied with that and looked back at the mountains. "I'm waking up now." With that she disappeared and the dreamscape melted away.

 

Guardian remained and continued to eye him from where it sat. "Why a wolf form?" He asked the spirit.

 

The spirit rolled it eyes and Solas guessed it had picked the action from its bond with the girl. " _She is fond of the creatures._ " It said simply, its rumbling voice echoing within his mind. " _The form is a comfort to her."_

 

Solas nodded, storing the information away to examine at another time, then bowed to the spirit. "Until next time then, friend." 

 

Guardian growled at that. " _I am not your_ ' _friend_." Its words were low like a threat.

 

Solas stared at it, puzzled by its hostility, but he was shaken awake before anything else was said.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Come on, Chuckles." The dwarf said, shaking him again. "Breakfast is ready and the Seeker wants camp packed in twenty minutes." He said as he ducked back out through the tent flaps.

 

It took Solas a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes before he began to roll up his bedroll and attach it to his pack. He thought over all that had occurred and what the girl had revealed in the Fade. She owned property, several if she was to be believed.

 

She was also able to make things disappear from her dream, showing a great amount of control over the Fade. Due to her relationship with Guardian, he would have to tread lightly. The Spirit was something he had not accounted for and it did not seem like him for reasons unknown.

 

"Solas?" The dwarf called out again.

 

"Coming, Master Tethris." He called back, intentionally adding the master to the dwarf's name to annoy him. He left the tent to find everyone gathered by the fire with leftovers from the night before warming. Everyone except the girl. "Where is Atisha?"

 

"I said I'm coming," a voice growled from behind him. He turned to find a scowling Atisha stomping from the tent she had shared with Cassandra.

 

"What's the matter, Snowball?" Varric teased her. "Not a morning person?" In answer the girl just glared daggers at him.

 

Marcus stood up from the fire and handed her a cup of strong, bitter tea and a plate of last night's meat. "Here, this should help and keep us alive until you're fully awake." He laughed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally loved the 'Conjure Familiar' spell in Skyrim but was disappointed that your Familiar didn't grow in strength with the dragonborn.  
> So this was my personal indulgence in this chapter.  
> And I think it would make sense that she isn't bothered by Spirits. The are fairly common in Skyrim.  
> What do y'all think?
> 
> betad


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Crossroads  
> Atisha's first Smite

* * *

**Chapter 7**

 

_**Journal excerpt.** _

_**Day 30** _

_Okay I'll admit it... I messed up. Cassandra is avoiding me like the plague. I'm fairly sure she would like to stab me right now but she hasn't yet, so that's a good sign._

 

_Since showing them the Star, Varric and Marcus won't stop asking questions about other things magical things I've found.... turns out our basic enchantments are pretty advanced in comparison to here so literally everything in my pack can be considered rare._

 

_Solas has asked three times already to examine the Star but I told him no every time. He's determined to figure out how it worked and... yeah. Not in my best interests given current company. 'Hey guys you know that magic I used to charge my weapon? Well that was harvested from a soul.' Yeah.. I don't think that would go over well. But I let him study my dagger and by 'study' I mean hold... and just for a minute._

 

_Oh, yeah! And the aforementioned mage can enter and manipulate dreams. Great! So now not even my dreams are safe._

**_End excerpt._ **

****

* * *

****

 

**Cassandra POV**

 

The last three days of travel to the hinterlands had been trying for her. After Atisha's confession about her reasons for being at the conclave, she couldn't bring herself to look at the woman the same.  _We could have stopped it._ She thought. _If only she had said something_. 

 

No one seemed bothered by the fact that Atisha had known something had been wrong. Varric and Marcus treated her no differently. They all talked and joked like they were old friends. Solas treated her respectfully but Cassandra had seen him watching the woman as if he was trying to puzzle her out.

 

To make things even more uncomfortable for her, Atisha herself seemed to be the only one that understood her anger. The woman intentionally walked at the back of the group to give her much needed space and didn't try to push her to talk like most usually did.

 

They had made good time reaching the hinterlands and Cassandra hoped to meet up with the Inquisition soldiers and scouts camped in the area before the sun set.

 

It was a little after midday when Varric piped up and Cassandra wanted to groan, the dwarf seemed to do his level best to irritate her. How did that man write with such passion?

 

"So here we are, elf," he said as he walked next to Solas. "cleaning up another human mess."

 

Solas smirked and seemed to enjoy where the Dwarf was heading with this. "What would the Inquisition do without our stabilizing influence, Master Tethras?"

 

"I assume they'd just start burning things." At Varric's words, Marcus and Atisha both chuckled in amusement.

 

Solas smiled. "That does sound like most humans I know."

 

Cassandra had had enough, their jabs felt almost personal. "If you gentlemen are quite finished?"

 

Varric was smirking at her. "Now, now, don't get touchy. We're just here to lend you simple humans our help."

 

Solas was quick to add, "Before you cause everything to explode."

 

"Again." Varric whispered loudly and Cassandra felt her jaw clench.

 

They reached to Inquisition camp right before sunset and were greeted by one of Leliana's scouts, a Scout Harding. She briefed them on the situation here in the Crossroads with the Mage and Templar fighting and also updated them on their search for the Horsemaster Dennet. 

 

It was decided that they would spend the night at the camp and head down to speak with Mother Giselle in the morning.

 

Around the fire, Varric was telling stories about his adventures with the Champion. Cassandra pretended to not be listening as she ran her whetstone over her blade. Again, she wondered how he had the knack for story.

 

Marcus moved away from the group and sat next to her. "So how are you doing?" He asked, his voice low so only she could hear.

 

She looked over at him, uncertain where he was going with this. "I am fine." She said flatly. 

 

Marcus shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think you are." He said just as quietly. She was about to protest when he shushed her. "All I'm saying is that you lost someone important to you and you really haven't had time to grieve properly. You're out here with us."

 

Cassandra was shocked by this. It was true she had been working nonstop since the breach opened and hadn't had much time to herself. She had pushed aside her grief to work on building the Inquisition. The pain was still there, raw and festering. 

 

Marcus looked on in silence as she processed what he had said. After a while he laid a hand on her knee. "I'm here if you ever need to talk." He said meaningfully, then moved back to the fire.

 

Cassandra just sat there staring at Marcus' back. He was right. She needed to grieve properly in order to move on. It was kind of him to notice her pain and to try to help. She gazed at his profile. He was quite handsome. Dark hair cut off at the nape of his neck, curling ever so slightly, a strong jaw, dimpled cheeks as he smiled at something Varric said. _STOP IT._ She scolded herself and went back to sharpening her sword.

 

 

 

 

**Varric POV**

 

The next morning started out promising. It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies and a hearty breakfast consisting of porridge, eggs, and ham. Ever since that first day of travel, he and Marcus had made a point to wake Atisha up with a hot cup of strong tea. He never thought he'd meet anyone as grumpy in the mornings as Fenris, but the girl could give Broody a run for his money.

 

They headed down towards the Crossroads right after they all finished breakfast, Cassandra leading the way with purposeful strides. They had just crested the hill over looking the Crossroads when they saw the poor state it was in.

 

Huts were burned, there were people injured and laying on cots, refugees packed the small village. And to make matters worse, Cassandra spied Mages and Templars advancing from both sides, uncaring of the civilians caught between them.

 

"Mages and Templars with innocent people caught in the middle," he sighed wearily, pulling out Bianca. "Some things never change."

 

"Look! Inquisition forces." Cassandra shouted and pointed at a group of soldiers taking up positions outside of the small village. "They're trying to protect the refugees."

 

"Looks like they could use a hand." He said while cocking Bianca.

 

He heard Atisha unsheathe her blades to his left. "Cassandra, you and the others take the mages on the left, I've got the Templars."

 

"Snowball," he said as he started to turn towards her. "I don't think th-- Aaaand she's gone." How the girl managed to disappear so quickly he'd never know.

 

"Varric, back her up. Solas, Marcus, and I can handle the apostates." The Seeker said as she readied her shield.

 

He nodded and headed down towards the Templars just in time to see Atisha appear behind the farthest templar and ram her dagger into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. The Templar cried out as he fell, alerting his fellows, who all turned to face her. Seven to one. "Oh Shit." 

 

They advanced on her and he wasn't yet in range to lay down cover. _Idiot_. He thought, scrambling as fast as he could. Atisha caught the first strike on her shortsword then drove her dagger into her attacker's face through the eye slits. Two more Templars tried to attack her from behind but she twisted her body, putting their now dead comrade between them and her.

 

She shoved the body hard into one of them, then blocked the oncoming blade from the other, slamming a glowing hand into his face. An ice shard shot through his skull and he fell limply to the ground. He was in range now and sent an arrow into the templar struggling under the body. _Three down._

 

"Apostate!" One of the others shouted and he saw one preparing a Smite. Atisha was already engaging another attacker. Varric took aim at the Templar who was preparing the Smite and fired. He took down him down but he was too late. The Smite rammed into Atisha, making her stumble.

 

The templar she was engaging took the opportunity to bash her with his shield, knocking her back and onto a knee. Varric watched as the sword came down while he was trying to line up the shot.

 

Atisha saw the swords descent and moved quickly, raising her left forearm and catching the blade on her black leather bracer. Instead of cleaving clear through the arm as he expected, the blade only cut deep enough to hit bone.

 

Then something happened.

 

" _FUS_!" The ground trembled slightly and the templar flew backwards as Atisha rose to her feet and twirled her blade, a feral grin spreading across her face.

 

Varric had never felt magic before. He had felt the effects magic had while being used on him, but he had never _felt_ magic. This was power, not like lyrium's song, but pure unleashed power.

 

Atisha beheaded the templar as he tried to stand back up and faced the last two. Varric recovered from his shock and fired a bolt through the one on her right as she went left, raining down blows onto the last Templar's shield. As soon as he lost his footing and raised his shield above his head to try and block the blow, she twisted to the side and rammed her dagger through his exposed armpit and into his heart before pulling it back out with a brutal twist. 

 

Varric watched as the man fell limp at her feet, dead. Atisha was breathing heavily and blood was dripping steadily down her injured forearm. "You okay there Snowball?" He asked as he carefully approached her.

 

She nodded and turned towards. "I'm fine," she said, then jerked her head back towards where the other were just finishing off the Mages. "We should get over there."

 

"Woah, there Snowball!" He grabbed her uninjured  arm as she tried to walk pass. "You just took a full on Smite. Sit down for a minute." She looked down at him in annoyance and he could tell she was angry at herself. He'd seen that look on Hawke's face too many times. But she nodded and settled down on the ground. He waited a minute for her breathing to return to normal before asking. "Sooo.... what did you do back there?"

 

She snapped her head up from where in had been hanging between her hands to ward off the nausea caused by the Smite. "What do you mean?"

 

"Oh come on!" He said seriously but kept his voice down. "You were hit with a Smite, cut off from the Fade. Yet you hit that templar with some sort of magic all the same. I may be a dwarf but I'm not an idiot. That shouldn't be possible."

 

Atisha pressed her lips together and he could see the debate behind her eyes. He waited patiently. "I shouted." She said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

 

He blinked at her a few times. "Come again?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fightscene gave me trouble 
> 
>  
> 
> Also don't expect a updates on Sundays.
> 
> betad


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of the refugees  
> Solas has questions

**Chapter 8**

 

 

**Marcus POV**

 

They took care of the mages with the help of the Inquisition soldiers. Marcus helped drag some of the wounded over to the cots where the healers had set up. There, he met with Mother Giselle and heard her out as she advised him to go to Val Royleaux and speak with the Chantry representatives in hopes of stirring doubt among their members and causing division. Try and take away the power of their unified voice. It was a good plan.

 

He saw Cassandra speaking with the Inquisition soldiers, and Solas over by the refugees offering what healing he could. But Varric and Atisha were nowhere to be seen. Since Solas was the closest, Marcus walked over to where he was working. "Have you seen Varric and Atisha?"

 

Solas looked up from where he was placing a splint on someone's arm. "Not since the start of the skirmish, but the soldiers reported their success."

 

"Nice of you to worry about us, Lucky," Varric's voice startled him from behind. "But we're both fine."

 

Marcus turned to see him standing there, grinning. Atisha stood a little behind him, looking pale, her left forearm wrapped in a strip of cloth that was soaked with blood. "What happened?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew he spoke them.

 

"Snowball here got hit with a Smite." Varric supplied. 

 

Marcus was certain his jaw dropped. _How is she still standing?_ "Solas, come look at this." He called over his shoulder to the mage and pushed Atisha towards a boulder. "For the love of the Maker, sit down." He was rewarded with an eye roll for his efforts.

 

Solas  finished with the splint and came over to examine Atisha's arm, but she waved him off. "Just give me a moment to recover and I can heal it."

 

Solas frowned disapprovingly at her. "That would be foolish." He moved again to unwrap the cloth on her arm and again she pulled it away. He gave a sigh of exasperation, "You are suffering from the effects of a Smite, by the time your magic returns you could bleed to death. Is this your goal, Da'lin?"

 

She glared at him, "Ame te'son!" She snapped.

 

Marcus wasn't sure what she had just said to Solas but it seemed to throw the mage for a loop. "You speak Elvhen?" He asked, puzzled as if she hadn't just thrown a insult at him. 

 

"Vin!" She bit out. 

 

"Why have you waited until now to speak it?" He seemed to forget about the arm at this new piece of information.

 

"Because the trade language wasn't working!" She growled and began unwrapping the cloth herself. "I just needed a minute."

 

"Chuckles, zero. Snowball, one." Varric whispered, elbowing him.

 

Marcus grimaced at the sight of the cut. He could see the bone clearly and blood was still oozing rapidly from the wound. Atisha didn't seem to be phased or affected by the pain at all as she yanked off her leather bracers.

 

"If you'd just let me-" Solas started but she cut him off.

 

"I said: I could heal it." She snapped as her right hand began to glow with golden light.

 

He heard Solas's audible intake of breath. The power in her hand grew brighter as she poured more power into the spell. Then with a flick of her wrist, the magic enveloped her whole body and Marcus watched in awe as the gash on her arm closed completely, the small cut on her chin disappearing as well.

 

 

**Solas POV**

 

 _That shouldn't be possible._ Was all he could think. Mages could take days to recover from the effects of a Smite, some could wield small amounts of magic afterwards, albeit very carefully lest they cause themselves harm. But this much power? 

 

Atisha flexed her newly healed arm then looked up, giving him a smug smile. "I specialize in Restoration magics, Solas. When I say I can heal something..." she stood and looked him in the eye. "I can heal it."

 

She then turned away from the three of them and headed over to where Cassandra was speaking with a Corporal Veal.

 

"Chuckles, zero. Snowball, two." Varric chuckled as he turned to follow her, twirling a bolt between his fingers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He never had the chance to speak to her again that day. Once they were done, they all went back to camp to rest. When he tried to speak with her in Elvhen she frustratingly refused to reply in the same language and instead answered him back in Common. Guardian seemed to have put up a barrier around her dreams as well, so he could not speak with her more within the Fade.

 

The next morning Marcus, learned what the refugees' needs were and they split up. Him, Marcus, and Cassandra would locate supplies caches while Varric and Atisha would hunt to supply them with meat. It took the rest of the day to map out where the caches were located and it was already dark by the time they returned to camp. 

 

Varric and Atisha had already returned, and a large ram was turning on a spit over the fire. Apparently they had a very fruitful day of hunting and they were able to bring in several rams and a bear. Varric entertained them all with the retelling of how the two had taken the beast down.

 

Atisha sat silently at the dwarf's side throughout the story, but was smiling and shaking her head at a few of the more outlandish parts. It seemed the two's budding friendship had become full-fledged overnight.

 

The evening meal was deliciously done and only after they had all eaten was it revealed that Atisha had used spices that she had brought with her on the meat. They were all just about to retire for the night when he finally got a chance to speak with her again.

 

"Y'all go on," she said as she stood with a stretch, then grabbed her pack from within the tent she shared with Cassandra. "Varric and I spotted a stream about a mile from here and I think I'll just go wash up."

 

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind showing me where?" Solas asked. Oh, he knew where the stream was but he wasn't about to let this opportunity to speak with her alone slip way. "I'm afraid I could use a proper bath as well."

 

She twisted her mouth as if she really didn't want to let him come with her. "Hurry, I'm leaving now." She continued out of the camp at a brisk pace while he rushed to grab his own pack. 

 

"You two behave now!" He heard Varric tease as he hurried to catch up with her.

 

The moons were bright overhead and illuminated the path ahead of them. They walked for several minutes before he  broke the silence. "You recovered quickly yesterday."

 

"Yes." Was all she said.

 

Did she truly not see the significance of her speed of recovery? "Have you ever experienced a Smite before?" He probed.

 

"No." She groaned and rubbed a hand over her face, "Should've seen it coming though."

 

They walked a little ways before he asked another question that had been torturing his mind. "Where did you learn Elvhen?"

 

The girl sighed, "My mother."

 

"Was she Dalish?" He asked, trying to make sense of it. When she didn't answer he added. "I'm sorry if that seems intrusive, but it is rare to see a City elf speak the language of The People."

 

She stopped and turned, cocking her head at him with a smile playing on her lips. "And what makes you believe I'm from the City?" Her tone was full of amusement.

 

"You do not wear a Vallaslin." He said simply, "If you were Dalish, upon reaching adulthood you would wear the mark of whichever god you chose to honor tattooed across your face." He was careful not to let the bitterness he felt at that thought seep into his voice.

 

"That seems excessive." She laughed, then continued walking.

 

He couldn't but chuckle as he matched her steps. "Yes, the Dalish do tend to be overzealous when it comes to their misguided attempts at preserving The People's history." _Like wearing the marks of slaves_ , he thought bitterly.

 

"You don't agree with them?" She asked in a purely conversational tone.

 

"They are like children, acting out stories misheard and repeated wrong a thousand times." He answered as they reached the bank of the stream. "While they pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the Fade. I have seen things they have not."

 

"Then teach them." She said as she sat down her pack. "If you've seen the elve's history and know the truth, it seems passing on the knowledge would be beneficial."

 

He smiled sadly at her naivety. "Sadly, that is easier said." He turned to look at the bubbling stream. "I had once offered to share my knowledge, only to be attacked and chased away because of their superstitions."

 

"Tough break." She said as she rummaged through her pack.

 

"Yes, it is a pity." He said as he started to turn back to face her. "But I had ho--" he suddenly stopped as he saw her starting to undo the straps of her armor. "What are you--?" He couldn't finish the sentence and felt his ears heat up.

 

She chuckled as she finished with the straps. "I said I was going to wash up, Solas." She successfully rid herself of the top half, "Now you can either stand there and ogle me while I bathe or you can go down stream a little ways and bathe yourself." She reached into her pack and pulled out a bar of soap, tossing it to him. "Here."

 

Solas caught the bar and sniffed it, it had a pleasant herbal aroma that he couldn't identify. "Serannasan Ma." He said and turned to walk down the bank away from her. 

 

"Ma neral." He heard her call after him and he smiled at the sound of the People's language.

 

He took his time bathing, giving her plenty of time to finish. Although he had seen plenty of women in his long life and wasn't bothered with nakedness, he doubted that walking up on her in a state of undress was a wise thing to do. The soap she had offered him was of fine quality and lathered luxuriously against his skin.

 

After he had bathed, he washed his clothes using the same soap and then dried them with a spell. The soap softened the fibers of his robes and he could only imagine the effect it had on one's skin.

 

When he returned, she was already out of the water and sitting on the grass, dressed in a baggy red tunic and black leggings. She was barefoot and her hair still wet. In her lap was a piece of her armor, the bracer that had been damaged, along with  a small bowl of a dark powered substance he couldn't identify.

 

"Hey," she greeted when she noticed his approach.

 

"The soap was appreciated, Da'lin." He went to hand it back to her but she waved him off.

 

"Keep it." She said with a small smile as she turned her attention back to her armor.

 

He watched as she took out a small vial of liquid from her pack and poured just enough into the dark powder to make a paste. Then she took a handful of the paste and smeared it over the cut in the armor until it was completely covered. "What are yo--"

 

"Shhhhh." She cut off his question. "I need to concentrate." With that, flames formed in her hand and she pressed it to the paste. The paste bubbled and liquefied, then to his utter amazement, conformed to the armor's design flawlessly. She switched to frost, cooling the substance rapidly.She twisted the leather back and forth to make sure the repair held and then smiled, seemingly satisfied with her work,

 

Solas couldn't name what he felt at witnessing this. He had never seen armor repaired with such a technique. "What manner of armor is this?" His voice sounded weak in his own ears.

 

She frowned as if she had forgotten he was still there. "It's called Nightingale Armor." But she did not elaborate further.

 

"Ahh..." he said, a little disappointed, "Another of your rare items I see."

 

"Yes." With that she stuffed the bracer into her pack and and pulled on her boots. "We should be heading back." She stood and slung the pack over her shoulder. 

 

The walk back was quiet, neither spoke. As soon as the reached the campsite, Atisha bid him goodnight and disappeared quickly within her shared tent. He stood there a moment staring at the tent she had just entered in thought. She had many secrets, this woman. Just when he thinks she cannot surprise him further she does just that.

 

"Have fun, Chuckles?" Varric asked from where he sat by the fire, startling him from his thoughts. "Care to share?"

 

"It was pleasant and enlightening," he said as he headed for his tent. "Goodnight, Master Tethris." He ducked through the tent flaps but not before he heard the dwarf's quiet laughter.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
> Let me now what y'all think.  
> Did I portray the characters well? especially Solas? 
> 
> Translations
> 
> Ame te'son = I'm fine.  
> Vin = yes  
> Serannasan Ma= a formal Thank you.  
> Ma neral= my pleasure
> 
> betad


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horsemaster Dennet  
> Marcus and Atisha spar

 

**Chapter 9**

 

 

**Varric POV**

 

 

Atisha had told him that she had 'shouted'. That was pretty obvious! Then she explained that it was called a Thu'um, magic that came directly from her and not the Fade. It was an ancient language turned into a weapon. Understanding the full meaning a word gave her the power over that word to bend reality.

 

At first it was too much to wrap his head around, she asked for him not to tell the others as she didn't know how they would react. She promised to explain more when she could safely do so. 

 

He agreed not to tell for two reasons: One: he liked the girl. She was quick to offer healing to anyone that needed it, be it templar, mage, human, dwarf, or elf. She didn't see anyone differently. Two: No one would ever believe him if he did. Besides, Hawke was a bloodmage and he had turned out to be alright.

 

They spent the next day hunting together and he had asked for another demonstration, which resulted in her bagging the bear by her freezing it in place with a word, then slicing its throat. He felt the power just like the last time and he wasn't going to lie, it was unnerving.

 

"Snowball, remind me never to get in a 'Shouting' match with you." He had joked. Of course, he had to come up with a story about taking down the bear when asked how they did it. Good thing stories were his specialty.

 

Solas had figured out the girl was hiding something but hadn't yet figured out what it was. It was entertaining to watch the mage get so frustrated when he, the magic stunted dwarf, knew more about their mutual friend than the scholarly elf.

 

The morning after the two went to the stream together, Varric woke Atisha up a little earlier than usual with the now expected hot tea. She mumbled her thanks as she stumbled her way to sit by the fire where breakfast was still being cooked. Everyone else was still sleeping except a few scouts.

 

He had seen Solas last night, staring at the tent long after she had disappeared. Maybe something happened, maybe it didn't, but he'd be willing to bet that the mage's curiosity would turn into something else if this kept up. "So," he started as he sat down next to her. "What happened with you and Chuckles last night?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her.

 

She frowned over her tea at him. "Nothing."

 

"Nothing?" He echoed her, with a bit of skepticism.

 

She shrugged and took a sip of her tea before continuing. "He asked where I learned elvish, went on a little rant about Dalish, and then we separated. He went farther down stream to bathe and give me privacy. I repaired my armor after I was done, then we came back. End of story."

 

"Uh huh!" He joked, "Sure, whatever you say." She just rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.

 

They sat there another thirty minutes before Marcus stirred from his tent, yawning. He spotted Atisha by the fire and grinned. "Never thought she'd be awake before me." He laughed as he made his way to the fire.

 

"What do you people have against sleep?" She grumbled, making him laugh harder. Cassandra and Solas emerged soon after, woken by their laughter.

 

Marcus informed them that today they would be checking on the Horsemaster to see about getting better horses for the Inquisition. So after breakfast, they all headed off on foot. He passed the time by doing what he did best.

 

"I spy with my little eye..."

 

"No." Cassandra said quickly.

 

"Oh, come now, Seeker. I'm just trying to be friendly." He said, tossing her a wink.

 

"Try to be quiet, instead." She said with annoyance.

 

"When you you brought me along to talk? Perish the thought." He spied varying degrees of amusement on everyone else's features. Marcus looked like he was one remark away from bursting, Atisha was grinning, and Solas was shaking his head but a small smile was showing. Success.

 

It was a little past midday when they finally reached Dennet's farm. The man said he could provide their small group with some horses but refused to supply the rest of the Inquisition until he was certain his farm was safe. Understandable. First they asked for watchtowers, Marcus agreed to help and promised to send a raven back to Haven to request it.

 

Dennets wife requested that they kill some wolves, but not normal wolves. No, that would be too easy. They needed to kill demon controlled wolves. Lovely! But Dennet did offer the Inquisition a spot they could set up a camp, near a stream that ran through the farm, and they were each given a Fereldon Forder. 

 

It was decided that they would set up camp for the night and track down the wolves at first light. There were also reports of rifts in the area that Marcus needed to close. Judging by the frown on her face, Atisha didn't seem happy about stopping for camp so early but she said nothing.

 

"So, Snowball," He drawled as they were setting up the tents. "Think you can spare some more of those spices you've got for supper tonight?"

 

Atisha smirked and tossed him the pouch of mixed spices. "Just go easy on them."

 

 

 

 **Marcus POV**  

 

They sparred before the evening meal. Marcus had asked her to show him a few things, saying that he heard that she went one on one with the commander and held her own. She had smirked at that and agreed to the sparring match.

 

Atisha was matching his style perfectly, not landing or receiving any blows that he dealt. It was clear to an experienced eye that her skill with blades far surpassed his own. "Quit matching him." Cassandra called out with a smile from where she watched leaning against a tree. "You're not helping him improve his skill."

 

Marcus scowled over at the Seeker. Atisha shrugged and with one quick movement knocked away his blade, ducked under his shield arm, and twisted her blade around to jab him with the blunt hilt. "Dead."

 

Marcus frowned down at the place where she her hilt touched. "Okay," he sighed. "What'd I do wrong?"

 

Atisha pulled his sword and shield from his grasp and tossed them to the side. "You rely too much on your shield." She said as she crossed over to her pack and drew out two long daggers, blades made out of bone with carved runic designs along the dark metal hilts.

 

She nodded approvingly at them before she turned back to him and slapped them into his now empty hands. "You're going against your own body trying to use a fighting style that doesn't suit. You're quick and light on your feet, but the shield and long sword slow you down." She tapped the blades. "These are made with an enchantment to increase your skill in dual wielding."

 

Marcus raised his eyebrows while he turn the blades over. "How exactly does tha-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he had to block the sudden blows that she rained down on him. He felt the tingle of the blades' enchantment, urging whispers. He followed those urges and found that he was able to move more quickly and fluidly.

 

Atisha broke away from him and smiled in satisfaction. "Magic can do amazing things." 

 

"That's... wow!" He said breathlessly as he turned the blade over again, the whispers had stopped as soon as she disengaged from him.

 

Cassandra was no longer leaning against the tree but was warily striding over towards them. "I have never seen such an enchantment."

 

"That not surprising." She shrugged, "It seems most people lack imagination when it comes to magic or are too afraid of it to explore the possibilities."

 

"Indeed." Solas seemed to materialize next to them and gave Atisha a strange look. "May I?" He asked, holding a hand out towards one of the daggers.

 

Marcus handed one to him while he studied the other. "I've never seen a blade made from bone before." He tested the edge and it cut his finger, which he promptly sucked on to stop the bleeding. "Ow... you'd think it'd be brittle."

 

Atisha quirked a brow at him. "Its _dragonbone_." She emphasized with a laugh. "Nothing about dragons are brittle, that dragon being particularly difficult to take down." 

 

"Dragonbone?" Cassandra straightened instantly at that. "You killed a dragon?"

 

Everyone glanced up and looked at her expectantly. "Yes. He attacked and burned the family to death in their own home." She answered, sighing heavily at what must have been a bad memory.

 

"Well, imagine that," Marcus laughed, looking between the two women. "We have two Dragonslayers with us, what are the odds of that?" Then he elbowed Atisha playfully, "Cassandra's got two up on you though, she killed three."

 

At that, Atisha surprised them all by barking  out a laugh that she quickly covered it with a cough. "Sorry," she said smiling. "Yeah... what are the odds?"

 

"I had help." Cassandra stated in exasperation. Then she turned to stomp to the fire.

 

Solas handed the dagger back to him and studied her for a moment before saying. "I would like to see your process for enchanting. It seems far more efficient than the use of lyrium."

 

Before Atisha could answer him, Varric called out. "Hey, if you three are finished, stews ready."

 

"There in a second," he called back to the dwarf, then turned and held the dragonbone daggers out towards Atisha.

 

"Keep'em." She said as she turned to join the others at the fire. "You have more use for them then I do." And with that she left him and Solas standing there.

 

Marcus felt a wide grin spread across his face as he looked down and admired the gift of the twin daggers. They must be worth at least a kings ransom. "She's something else." He said to himself as he gave them a twirl.

 

"She is indeed." He heard Solas murmur and he looked up to find the mage staring intently at Atisha's retreating back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to get out to y'all but I had life to deal with :) 
> 
> I found someone willing to beta for me so updates might slow down a bit but I'm seeing this fic through so no worries :)
> 
> betad


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble with Templars

**Chapter 10**

 

 

  
**Marcus POV**

  
He sparred with Atisha every night for the next two weeks, trying to get himself acclimated to using the daggers. Last week they had taken care of the wolves and renegade mages in the area, as well as closing multiple rifts. Josephine's people were almost finished with the watch towers for Dennet's farm.

 

All that was left to do before they could head back to Haven was take care of the renegade Templars. Cassandra wanted to try and talk sense into some of them, so they tried. But all of the groups that they had run into so far had attacked them on sight. They had waited too long to take care of them and now the Templars knew they were in the area and that they had neutralized the mages. According to the scouts' reports, the templars had fortified their camp.

 

Marcus sighed and rubbed his eyes after he read the report for the fourth time. He had been pouring over reports since they had returned to camp that afternoon after dealing with that Maker forsaken rift under the waterfall. It had been difficult and both he and Cassandra had been beaten up pretty badly. Thankfully, both Solas and Atisha were competent healers, so they were patched up quickly. However, his body was tired and he had been fighting off the urge to sleep ever since returning.

 

He turned away from the table full of reports and slipped out of his tent to grab bowl of stew. Everyone else had already eaten and turned in except for a few scouts and apparently Atisha, who was sitting a little bit away from the fire with a book in her hand and her little ball of conjured light floating above her head.

 

"You know you make the soldiers nervous doing that right?" He asked, teasing as he filled his bowl with stew that had gone cold.

 

"Truly? Huh... and I thought they were just shy." She quipped back as she snapped the book closed and dispelled the light with a wave of her hand. "I thought you would be in bed by now, you took a beating today."

 

"Thanks for the reminder." He laughed, then settled down across from her with the cold stew. "I'm going to have to send a raven back to Haven to ask the commander for a detail of men." He took a bite of the stew and his face twisted.

 

Atisha chuckled at the face he made. She leaned forward and with a quick wave of her hand, the stew turned piping hot, steam curling up from its surface. "What for?" She asked as she pulled back. "It seems we've most everything handled here."

 

Marcus shot her a grateful look for warming his food and took a bite before answering. "The Templars have dug in and are expecting us. We wouldn't have the element of surprise and I know we all fight well together as a group, but it would be to risky to try to clear them out by ourselves."

 

Atisha hummed thoughtfully and looked up at the sky but didn't say anything else until he had finished his stew and stood to leave. "Marcus." She said, pulling his attention to her as she still stared at the sky. "Hold off on that raven."

 

"Why?" he asked slowly.

 

She turned her gazed from the sky to him and gave him a small smile. "It's cloudy tonight."

 

"What?" What did that have to do with anything?

 

"Go to bed, Marcus," she said softly as she stood and brushed the soil from her clothes. "Get some sleep and tomorrow things won't seem as dire." She left him then and disappeared into her tent.

 

Marcus scrubbed his face with his hand and blew out a breath, she was right, he needed to sleep. He took the time to rinse out his bowl in the stream close by and placed it with the others. Then he collapsed onto his cot without removing his armor. He was just too tired to care.

 

 

**Solas POV**

  
One of the wards he had set out by the horses went off, effectively waking him from his sleep. He immediately knew who had set it off because he could feel her aura through the ward, but why was she by the horses at this time of night?

 

Being careful not to wake Varric, he gathered up his staff and exited their tent. She was in the process of saddling her mount when he reached her. "One might wonder why you feel the need to go out for a midnight ride." He said casually.

 

She glanced up at him from where she was securing the saddle's girth. She was in full armor with her hood up, but her mask was down so he could still see her face. "I'm going to take care of something," she moved around the horse's head and started with the bridle. "I'll be back before sunrise."

 

Solas watched as she coaxed the horse into taking the bit. "And what do you intend to take care of?"

 

"A problem." Was all she offered at first, but he just stared at her pointedly until she said. "The Templars."

 

He raised a brow. "You intend to take out a camp full of templars by yourself?"

 

She grabbed the reins and began to lead her mount away but he followed her. "It's a cloudy night." she said by way of an answer and kept walking.

 

"I'm coming with you then." He said as he turned towards his own mount.

 

"No time to wait for you." She said lifting herself into the saddle. "It's best I do this alone."

 

Solas smirked to himself as he jumped up onto his horse's bare back, using gentle nudges of his magic to control the beast. "No need to wait." He said smugly. He could tell she rolled her eyes but she just kicked her mount into a canter and he followed.

 

Elves were known to have much better night vision than humans, but with the thick cloud cover it was difficult for even him to see the path. Atisha, however, didn't seem to have this problem, as she guided her horse expertly through the night.

 

It took about three hours of riding until they spotted the templar's fires and Atisha pulled to a stop. "Stay here with the horses and keep them quiet." She told him as she dismounted.

 

"And what are you going to do against them by yourself?" He hissed. Not only had she tried to order him about, but he didn't like what he was hearing. She really did intend to take on the whole camp alone.

 

She handed him her reins and smiled up at him before she raised her mask to obscure her face. "I'm going to be a shadow in the night and a knife in the dark." Then suddenly she disappeared, molding seamlessly into the shadows.

 

"Fenedhis!" He cursed. There was little else he could do besides wait, if he followed he might very well give her away. This was a foolish thing for her to do, yet she seemed confident. So he waited... and waited. For two hours his ears strained to hear a cry of alarm, the clash of steel, anything to give away that she had been caught. But there was nothing. Once, he heard laughter from one of the templars but nothing else.

 

It was almost the third hour when she finally reappeared, covered in the metallic smell of blood. She said nothing as she took the offered reins and mounted. They rode for a while in silence. She didn't seem to want to talk yet.

 

Atisha stopped by a small stream and dismounted, pulling off her hood and mask. She cupped some water in her hands and splashed her face."Tomorrow, Marcus can send scouts to salvage the supplies." She said as she began to wash the blood from her armor.

 

"Everyone in the camp?" He asked.

 

"Dead." She sighed heavily, splashing her face again. "Never saw it coming."

 

Solas studied her as she finished washing her armor. "You're an assassin."

 

His words hung in the air as she stood and remounted her horse. She turned to him with a strange expression. "I used to be." With that, she urged her horse into a gallop. They reached the Inquisition camp right as the sun began to make its appearance in the sky.

 

Cassandra met them with fury etched into her features. "Where were you?" She demanded as they dismounted. Solas looked to Atisha to see how she would answer the Seeker. When she said nothing, Cassandra growled. "I demand an answer." She grabbed Atisha's arm at the elbow to make the woman face her.

 

In a blink of an eye, Atisha's dagger was at the Seeker throat. "I don't appreciate being man handled, Seeker." Her voice low and full of deadly promise. "You will remove your hand."

 

Cassandra glared at her for the span of a few seconds before she let go and backed up a step. "Tell me why two apostates ran away in the dead of night." She growled, her anger still very much evident.

 

Atisha shook her head, chuckling, "Are we kept here against our will, Seeker? And if we did run away, as you suggest, why would we return?"

 

"What in Andraste's name is going on?" Marcus yelled as he stomped over, his clothes looking slept in and his hair askew.

 

Cassandra turned to him and gestured wildly at both of them. "They left last night without telling anyone." She yelled, "and won't say where they went."

 

"Ask nicely and I might." Atisha said, earning another glare from the Seeker.

 

"I order you to answer me!" Cassandra yelled, taking another threatening step towards Atisha.

 

Atisha didn't back down as she had obviously expected, but lowered her voice as she held the Seeker's eyes. "You forget, Seeker, I'm here because I was invited and I am not one of your soldiers to order about. I come and go as I please and you'd do well to remember that."

 

"ENOUGH!!" Marcus roared causing the two women's eyes to snap over to him. "You two screaming at each other doesn't solve anything." He scrubbed his face with his hands and turned to the Seeker. "Atisha and Solas are not your prisoners, Cassandra." Then to Atisha. "Did you really feel the need to anger her more by being obstinate?"

 

Atisha bow her head, "My apologies, I have had a long night."

 

Marcus nodded then crossed his arms and gave her a questioning look. "Where were you two?"

 

Atisha gave him a small, strained smile. "The templars are no longer an issue." She said while handing her reins off to a scout. She stepped passed the Seeker and headed for her tent.

 

"What?!" Marcus called after her but she ignored him. He turned to Solas for answers instead. "What did she mean by that?"

 

Solas gave the boy a small smile as well, "Just what she said," he too handed off his horse to a scout and tucked his arms behind his back. "You should send a party of scouts to the Templar's camp to salvage their supplies."

 

"You mean?" Cassandra gasped, her head snapping in the direction of the tent Atisha had walked off to.

 

"Yes, the templars are no longer a threat."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little darker side of Atisha
> 
> betad


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is angry  
> Atisha just doesn't care  
> Poor Marcus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mentions rape nothing graphic.

 

**Chapter 11**

 

 

**Excerpt from Atisha's journal.**

 

_When I offered my assistance in dealing with the Templars to Marcus, I was not prepared for what I found in that camp. They had a elven girl, no older then fourteen, tied to a wheel with some sort of collar about her neck to nullify her Magic. The bastards had used her for their own pleasure. A child._

 

_It took everything within me not to tear the whole camp apart. After I had dealt with all the Templars, who were all given a far too merciful death, I cut the girl's bonds. She begged for me to end her life, when I refused, she did it herself when my back was turned and my magic was too slow to save her. What horrors had she faced to wish her own death? I laid her to rest as best I could._

 

_These are the people Cassandra wants to save? These animals that would rape and torture a child? The Templars are dead but it feels like it was not enough to avenge the child's suffering._

 

_When Solas and I returned to camp I couldn't bring myself to try and soothe the Seekers anger. Part of me welcomed it and wanted her to try something to justify the release of my bloodlust that still simmered beneath the surface. How could she advocate for mercy for the animals? If Marcus had not interfered I don't think I would have been able to hold myself back much longer._

 

**End excerpt.**

 

 

  
**Josephine POV**

 

The day before the Herald and his entourage left for the hinterlands, Varric had paid her a visit. He had a solid gold coin that the woman, Atisha, used to try to pay for her food at the tavern. He wanted to know if she had seen anything like it and if she could identify the currency. She could not.

He left the coin with her when they left Haven. She poured over books and transcripts but found nothing resembling the coin. After a week of searching, she shared the knowledge of the coins existence with Leliana. Her friend had discovered that she had paid for her room with the same coins, but since they were solid gold, Flissa had had no problem accepting them as payment.

 

Cassandra sent a raven with a missive that stated that Atisha had admitted to being a collector of rare items. That she had shown them a few such items that she carried with her in her pack. Leliana had hummed and said that the wards placed on the pack made more sense now.

 

For three weeks, Josephine and Leliana brainstormed together about the implications of the strange women. She was an elf but was unlike any they had ever known. She held her head high and had no hint of the fear of humans that seemed to be ingrained into elves. She was not Dalish, her face was bare and she was too well nourished to be a city elf.

 

Her armor and weapons were finely crafted and she seemed to carry an outrageous amount of foreign coin on her person. There was only one thing they could come up with that made sense.

 

Atisha was not from Thedas.

 

 

**Leliana POV**

 

She made a point to meet Marcus at the gate upon his return. "It's good that you've returned, Herald." She said as he dismounted. She noticed that Atisha didn't bother to wait on Marcus or his companions before tossing her reins to a stable hand, collecting her pack, and disappearing through the gates. Varric followed close behind her.

 

Marcus watched the elf leave with a tight expression. "Thank you, Leliana." He said as he too handed his horse's reins over to a hand. "It's good to be back."

 

"Mother Giselle arrived a week ago and told us of her suggestions about Val Royeaux. Once you have rested, we should call a meeting to discuss it."

 

Marcus nodded wearily. "Very well." He slung his pack over his shoulder and headed for his cabin. Solas nodded his goodbye and followed suit.

 

Leliana waited until Cassandra was free to pull her aside. "So it's true." She said in a mild tone, almost conversationally, as they both walked side by side through Haven. "Did she neutralize a camp full of Templars?"

 

Cassandra scowled at her. "If you mean she murdered a full company of men, then yes, she did."

 

Leliana tilted her head but otherwise kept her expression neutral. "Though I'm not sure the word murder should be used in this instance."

 

"How else would you describe slicing men's throats while they slept in their beds? There is nothing honorable in that." Cassandra spat vehemently. "It was a mistake to bring her. I was a fool!"

 

Leliana hummed as they made her way to the Chantry. "I have a report to show you." She said as she pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Cassandra to read. "One of my scouts reported what the found when they went to salvage what they could from the camp."

 

Cassandra scowled. "I saw the carnage with my own eyes, Leliana." She said as she unrolled the parchment and began to read. "It was murder plain and--" her eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her features.

 

"They deserved to be slain without a chance of defense, Cass." Leliana whispered as her friend read and reread the report.

 

Cassandra shut her eyes firmly and shook her head. "Maker, I'm such a fool!" She said as she handed the report back. "I called her a murder and she-." She broke off as a look of pure shame washed over her.

 

"Don't beat yourself over it." Leliana said as she shut the door to the room they shared with Josephine. "Josie and I have a theory about our strange elf."

 

 

**Marcus POV**

 

He sat in the tub Josephine had made sure was waiting for him in his cabin, mind going through all that had happened in the last week.

 

The journey back to Haven had been nothing short of stressful. After the scouts returned from the Templar camp and reported their findings, both He and Solas had to physically hold Cassandra back from Atisha while she screamed that the woman was a murderer.

 

Atisha, for her part, didn't bat an eye and did not defend herself. She had just sat there, calmly sipping her morning tea as if she couldn't hear a word Cassandra shouted at her. Varric watched on worriedly but did not get in between the two women.

 

Marcus had to talk Cassandra down and for the rest of the trip, Atisha said not a word to anyone, not even to Varric, which seemed to worry the dwarf. She laid her bedroll outside by the fire and ignored the Seeker's icy glares. Solas tried on multiple occasions to get her talk to him, but no matter what the elf said or did she ignored him the same as the rest.

 

So they had traveled in cold silence. Atisha was cold and distant to them all and he had the feeling that when they reached Haven she would not stay long unless something changed and soon. It was his fault. He told her his worries about the Templars and she gave him a solution. If he had just kept his mouth shut maybe she wouldn't have done it.

 

He scrubbed the soap in his hair as if it could wash away all his problems. After dumping a fresh bucket of water on his head, he stood from the tub and wrapped himself in a towel. He desperately needed a shave, he thought as he rubbed the four days worth of growth on his face.

 

By the time the messenger knocked on his door with the request that he join his advisers in the war room, he felt vaguely human again and was able to make himself make the walk to the Chantry to deal with the inevitable fallout. When he opened the door, everyone greeted him as if everything was normal, even Cassandra was strangely silent.

 

They spoke about what was accomplished in the hinterlands and about the trip to Val Royeaux. The 'event' didn't come up until the very end of the meeting. "One moment, Herald." Leliana's accented voice called as he turned to leave. "We must discuss the woman Atisha."

 

Marcus winced and turned back, laying his hands flat on the table. "I know." He sighed heavily. "But the blame is mine."

 

Leliana tilted her head. "That was not the issue we wanted to discuss." When Marcus's head snapped up she smiled at him. "No, we wish to discuss where she comes from."

 

The next several minutes passed vaguely as evidence was laid out in front of him. Marcus felt his jaw hanging open. What they were suggesting was... well it sounded ludicrous but in truth it made sense. "Send for her then." He said running a hand through his hair.

 

They did and they only had to wait four minutes before the person in question entered the room. Her pack strapped to her back and her weapons at her sides. "Ready to fight your way out I see." He joked, earning a small smile from the elf, but it quickly disappeared as she turned to the advisers.

 

"I was on my way to inform you that I will be moving on." She said in a clipped tone. "I will be out of Haven before the hour is up." She then threw a heavy purse onto the table in front of them. "This should be enough to pay for... My transgression." She said as if the word was poison in her mouth.

 

Josephine reached across the table and opened the bag, gasping aloud. It was filled to the brim with gold coins.

 

"This is not necessary," Leliana said, reaching over and examining one of the coins. "Your actions were found justified."

 

Atisha raised a brow at her and Cassandra cleared her throat loudly, making the elf's eyes land on her. "I owe you an apology." She said meeting her eye. "I-I did not know about the... child."

 

Atisha's eyes went cold and she stared down at the map intensely. "Would it have mattered?"

 

"Of course it matters!" Cassandra defended. "If you had just explained your-"

 

Atisha cut her off, eyes snapping up to bore into her. "Explain myself? Explain myself like all the mages in the towers who were abused? Like the men women and children who were raped? Who cried out for help, for justice?" She spat making Cassandra wince. "You didn't care for mages enough to help then, why would I believe that you care enough now?" When no one said anything she continued. "Forgive me, but I have seen no evidence that you are any different."

 

"I- I hope you w-will give me the chance to prove otherwise." Cassandra's voice was barely above a whisper, shame evident on her face.

 

There was silence in the room, Marcus felt like he could barely breathe. "We did not asked you here to call your actions into question." Leliana's voice cut through the tension. "In fact, the Inquisition is grateful for your assistance with the renegade Templars."

 

Atisha adopted a stance that could have passed as military and fixed the redhead with a hard stare. "Is that so?"

 

"Yes," Leliana held the coin she had been holding. "We wish to discuss where you're from." The spymaster flipped the single coin through the air at her. Atisha caught it in one hand and arched an eyebrow in question. "You carry some rather unique currency."

 

"Gold is gold." She said slowly, "Did someone complain?"

 

"On the contrary." Josephine piped up giving her a sweet smile. "We just haven't been able to identify it as any known currency in Thedas."

 

"Which means it's not from Thedas." Leliana finished watching her closely for a reaction.

 

Atisha's mouth pressed into a firm line. "That... is a very astute observation."

 

"So you are not from Thedas?" He asked, slowly eyeing her.

 

"I am not." She confirmed and there were multiple reactions around the table.

 

Leliana looked almost smug. Josephine had a grin and was almost shaking with excitement over this development. Cullen had a tight grip on the hilt of his sword and scowled at her. Cassandra's mouth was open but it snapped shut quickly. All he could do was stand there looking dumbfounded.

 

"Well.... then," he cleared his throat. "I guess we have questions."

 

"No, I think not!" Atisha didn't wait for any of them to respond as she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope y'all liked this one. We are far from done in the hinterlands so don't worry ;)
> 
> betad


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus convinces Atisha  
> why Leliana just why?  
> Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it felt like it just didn't want to be written.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited as per #ifailatrandom's suggestion! Thank you for solving my problems with this chapter! :)

  **Chapter 12**

 

 

**Marcus POV**

 

He followed Atisha as she exited the Chantry, anger evident in every step. "Atisha wait!" He called out.

 

"I've informed you of my intentions," she called back to him over her shoulder.

 

"Where will you go?" He jogged to catch up with her.

 

"I'll do what I came here to do and go home." She made no attempt to lower her voice.

 

"What about the breach?" Marcus pressed as he moved past her and positioned himself between her and the gate.

 

She stopped and glared at him. "It's not my problem!" She said and waved her arms in a grand sweeping gesture to the rest of Haven. "None of this is my problem!" She shouldered past him and kept marching toward the gates.

 

He was about to give up on her but then it hit him and he called out. "I bet that's what they said about the Templars!"

 

His words had the desired effect and she froze mid-stride. He saw her hands balling into fists as she warred with herself. "Shit." He barely caught the curse as she turned around to give him a look of annoyance. "You just had to say that didn't you?"

 

"If it worked." He said, then took a step towards her, raising his marked hand. "Listen, I can't do this on my own. I need help. Maker, I need friends who aren't constantly ’heralding’ me every ten seconds.” He said sarcastically.

 

A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. ”In other words, you want me to stay for my irreverence of your ’holy’ station?” When he nodded enthusiastically she started to chuckle. ”Fine,” she said as she shook her head. ”but on my own terms, and just until the breach is closed. Then I have to move on.”

 

Marcus felt a grin split his face as he reached out a hand to hers and she grasped it firmly. He motioned her back towards the Chantry. ”Now that you're not leaving,” he said as they passed through the doors, his voice taking on a pleading tone. ”can I please ask you where you're from now?”

 

**  
Josephine POV**

 

She couldn't contain her giddy smile as Atisha sat across from her in her office with the others, minus Cassandra, gathered around. ”We are so glad that you decided to stay with us, Lady Atisha.” it was at her insistence that they would continue the discussion of the woman's origins in her office over tea. If she was from a distant country across the ocean, it was in their best interest to make a good first impression. Or rather, second impression.

 

She saw the woman grimace at the title, ”Please, its just Atisha.” she said as she accepted the cup of tea Josephine offered her. ”and I'm only staying until the breach is closed."

 

”Of course.” she smiled at Marcus who was leaning against the stone wall to the left of her desk, she could have kissed the man for convincing Atisha to stay longer. ”Would it be alright if I asked some questions about your homeland? I know things between us didn't get off to a great start but it is my hope that we can move past that."

 

Atisha quirked an eyebrow and turned her head to give Leliana an appraising glance. "You can always ask." She answered as she turned back to Josephine. "Though, I reserve the right not to answer."

 

”Excellent.” she awarded her a sweet smile. ”May I ask what you call it? Your homeland?”

 

"Skyrim." Atisha said as she took a tiny sip of the tea.

 

Josephine eagerly wrote it down. "Do you think we could contact anyone from there?"

 

"No."

 

Josephine looked up at the woman, who was frowning at her cup. "But surely if-"

 

"I said no." Atisha's voice was quieter than before but still firm. She sighed and looked up at her. "If they want to contact you they will."

 

"But-" she started but Atisha pressed forward.

 

"Your land is being torn apart by a war, ambassador. Do you really want to add more fear by spreading word of unknown civilization to the populous?" Atisha set down her cup and shook her head. "No it's best that no contact be made."

 

Josephine couldn't hide her disappointment but what Atisha said made sense. While she was excited about the prospect, many would view another civilization across the sea as another threat. "I see."

 

"I disagree, we can use this." Leliana said from where she stood behind Marcus. She walked forward to stand next to Josephine's desk to look down at Atisha with a wicked smile. "If the Inquisition can claim the support of a country across the ocean, it will intrigue the Orlesian court and they would trip over themselves just to get a few moments alone with the mysterious ambassador from 'Skyrim'."

 

"While simultaneously throwing Ferelden into a panic." Cullen argued as he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward from where he stood at the back of the room. "What you're suggesting could cause more harm than good. Every day more recruits join and supply carts from supporters pass through those gates. Tell me Josephine, how would we fair if that support was cut off because of fear? How many prospective recruits would join Ferelden's army instead of the Inquisitions?" Josephine hated to admit it but Cullen was right, Haven would be in a dire situation without the support they were being given by several Banns in Ferelden. ”Using her right now would cost you more in the long run.”

 

"The commander makes a excellent point!" Atisha said as she stood from her seat. "Besides I can't claim to have any influence in my homeland."

 

”Are you certain?” Leliana asked as she tilted her head, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. "You carry quite a bit of wealth around with you for someone who has no influence."

 

"Quite." Atisha's tone was clipped.

 

”You are not part of the nobility?" Leliana said, seeming not to hear her. Josephine didn't like the way she was pushing Atisha, and if she didn't stop, all efforts of learning more would be futile. Atisha was not Orlesian, or even Fereldon, and thus would not tolerate the Game that Leliana loved to play.

 

"No." Atisha growled out and Josephine knew she had to try and salvage the situation soon.

 

"Thank you, Cullen," she said loudly, drawing the women's attention and casting Leliana a warning look. "You are correct. At the moment we are in desperate need of the Banns support in Fereldon and should not risk losing it."

 

Leliana nodded her head in acknowledgment to her, "Of course, Josie."

 

Josephine released a relieved breath when she saw Atisha's shoulders relax somewhat. "We will respect your wishes on this subject, Miss Atisha."

 

Atisha gave her a nod of thanks then looked around at the room's occupants. "If that is all?" She asked, when no answered she turned and headed for the door.

 

Once the door closed behind her Josephine stood up and turned on her friend. "Really Leliana, she is from a unknown culture!" She did not shout, she never shouted, but it was a near thing, "how do you know you didn't just pay her a grave insult? Honestly, you just made my job a lot harder."

 

Leliana had the decency to look ashamed. "You are right, Josie, I apologize."

 

Then she turned to Marcus who was still in the room. "I suppose I should thank you for staying quiet through all of this."

 

He chuckled, "I'm honestly not even sure why I was here."

 

 

**Solas POV**

 

He was determined to get Atisha to speak with him and possibly get her to tell Guardian to lower the barrier around her dreams. Oh, he could break through the barrier if there was a need, but doing that would undoubtedly harm both spirit and dreamer.

 

He had seen Marcus talk her out of leaving the day before, indeed he was sure all of Haven probably saw them. Then she was again whisked into the Chantry for another hour and when she came out she went straight to her room in the tavern and he didn't see her again that day.

 

Today she was sitting with Varric by a fire. The dwarf was writing on a makeshift table while she sat on a log with a book in her lap. She had forgone her armor for a simple red tunic, black leggings, and black leather boots. There was enough of a chill in the air that Varric had donned a duster but Atisha seemed unfazed by it.

 

"Good morning, Chuckles." Varric called out as he noticed his approach.

 

"Morning, Master Tethras. Atisha." He said as he came to stand near the fire, extending his hands in a show of warming them.

 

"Solas." She greeted him, raising her head from her book to offer a small nod of acknowledgment. He caught sight of the title as she did.

 

"The Maker's First Children." He read aloud and had to fight to keep his disapproval hidden. The book was ripe with inaccuracies.

 

She hummed a affirmative. "I found it in the Chantry and hoped it would be informative but so far it lacks the details I had hoped for." With that she snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the makeshift table.

 

"Hey!" Varric exclaimed, as the sudden quick appearance of the book startled him and some of the pages he was working on went airborne. "Would it have killed you to get off your ass and take three steps?" He grumbled.

 

Atisha chuckled and stood to help him collect the pages. "Sorry, Varric."

 

Solas caught a page before it got dangerously close to the fire. "Do you intend to travel with the Herald to Val Royeaux?"

 

"If he asks." She straightened out the pages she collected and set them down in a neat pile on the table. "Why?"

 

"Merely curious." He said as handed the rescued page to Varric. "If you are interested in learning more about the nature of Spirits and the Fade perhaps I might be of assistance."

 

"If you two are going to talk about the Fade and magic, please do so away from me." Varric grumbled again. "No offense Chuckles, but I've had my fill of the Fade for one lifetime."

 

He gave the dwarf a placating smile and turned to Atisha. "If you would join me for a midday meal I would be happy to answer any questions you may have."

 

Atisha seemed to think it over for a moment before agreeing. She turned to Varric and asked, "Can I have anyone bring you anything since you seem glued to your writings today?" She lightly teased the dwarf.

 

"What can I say? When inspiration strikes I've got to act fast." He winked at her and scribbled a few more lines. "If Flissa doesn't mind I'd like an ale brought over."

 

He went to dig out some coins but Atisha waved him off. "It's on me." Then to Solas. "Shall we?"

 

Solas inclined his head and they both began the short walk to the tavern. "I was curious about your companion." At her questioning look, he clarified. "Guardian."

 

"What about him?" Atisha opened the tavern door and barely avoided colliding with a drunk that stumbled through.

 

"The Spirits say that it put a barrier around your dreams." They were paid no mind as he followed her to a corner table that offered a small amount of privacy.

 

She laughed, "That sounds like him." she waved to Flissa as they sat down and a maid came by to take their orders almost immediately after, by far the fastest service he had received in a long time. ”Could I get a tray with ale and a ram roast delivered to Varric Tethras?” she asked the maid after they ordered and handed her a few coins.

 

”That shouldn't be a problem, ma'am.” the maid answered with a bright smile and left to tell Flissa.

 

”You've made friends it seems,” he said while observing the maid talking to Flissa.

 

"Only as long as I have good coin," Atisha chuckled then turned to him. "So how much do you know about the Fade?"

 

Solas smiled at her eager tone. "A great deal I assure you." Their meal arrived and while they ate she listened as told her how it was possible to view memories within the Fade. He told her about the many different kinds Spirits and he discovered that Guardian was the only contact she ever had with a friendly spirit. "You never guessed that there might be other spirits like him?"

 

"Of course I did, but it's not like you can just walk up to someone and ask them if they have a Familiar," Atisha said then took a sip of the tea she had ordered before continuing. "That isn't the type of relationship you just talk about to people."

 

"Sadly, this is true." Solas agreed, the poor girl had probably feared of being called an abomination most of her life if Guardian has been watching over her since she was a child. He guessed her age to be somewhere in her late twenties but it was hard to tell with the elves of this age. "If you are interested, I could show you how to search for memories in the Fade? Haven has some interesting history associated with it. The Hero of Fereldon came here in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, was said to rediscover the Temple, and even managed to slay a high dragon." at the words high dragon her eyes seemed to light up with interest.

 

”How would that work exactly?” she asked as she leaned forward, her head on her hand, elbow resting on the table.

 

Ah... so she’s interested in dragons. He thought as he smiled to himself and tucked that little tidbit of information away. ”You merely would have to sleep, then I would find you in your dream and guide you to the memories.” he paused for a second before saying. ”but Guardian would have to lower the barrier first.”

 

Atisha surprised him by giving him an ’uh huh... I see what you did there’ look before answering. ”So just ask Guard to let you in basically.”

 

He chuckled despite her seeing through him. ”Yes, it seems to dislikes me.”

 

She laughed and stood. ”Don't take it personally, he dislikes everyone. I've come to start seeing him as more of a disapproving father.”

 

Again he was struck by the fondness that permeated her voice as she spoke of the Spirit. He followed her as she tried to exit the tavern, weaving between tables.

 

They were almost to the door when a drunk stood from his chair and knocked into her back. ”Watch’chit you bloody knife ear!” he slurred as he turned to glare at her.

 

Solas cringed inwardly at the derogatory slur but Atisha surprised him again by laughing. "I'll take my ears over that bulbous nose you got any day, bub."

 

Nearby tables erupted in laughter at her retort and the man's already red face turned redder. "Why you little-" he threw a punch at her but she nimbly ducked away.

 

"Easy there, fella," she laughed as she pushed him back down into a chair. "Looks like you had about one too many. Anyone ever teach you to hold your liquor?"

 

"Filthy knife ear," he slurred as he laid his head down on the table top and promptly fell asleep. Atisha just shook her head and smiled at the drunk and continued on her way, unfazed.

 

”You handled that differently then I expected." He commented as they made in outside.

 

"Oh? The man was falling down drunk, I doubt he knew what he was doing." She shrugged. "Also seemed like a stupid thing to get into a fight over. I've been called worse from people I actually like." She chuckled at the last part.

 

"Atisha!" They both looked up at her name being called to see Marcus striding up to them. "How does shopping in Val Royeaux sound? After we talk to a bunch of Chantry mothers of course." He added quickly.

 

Atisha laughed at him and nodded. "Sounds fun!"

 

"Excellent!" Marcus rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 

"Well, if you'd excuse me, Herald, I’ll take my leave,” Solas said as he turned to leave them.

 

”See you tonight?” he heard Atisha’s voice call behind him.

 

”If that is your desire,” he called back and continued on with a satisfied smile on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betad


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fade  
> The Urn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!! So much as happened please read note at the end and I'll explain.

 

 

**Chapter 13**

 

 

**Solas POV**

  
He slipped into the Fade easily that night and waited for Atisha to fall asleep. When she did, Guardian's barrier immediately slipped into place as it had ever since he had first entered her dreams. He waited longer then he thought he would have to for the barrier to come down, but when it did he entered without hesitation.

 

He was again amazed by the amount of detail in the dream. It was bitter cold and there was a harsh sting to the wind. Atisha was there, standing on what looked to be the summit of a mountain. She seemed unaffected by the cold as she watched the sunset. She glanced back behind her and smiled as he approached. "Thank you, Gaurd." She called over to the Spirit, who was laying by what looked like a ruined stone wall. He could have sworn the Spirit was actually sulking as it huffed at her and refused to look in his direction. Again, he wondered how long the two had been bonded for the spirit to pick up such mannerisms.

 

"What is this place?" He asked conversationally as he moved to stand by her and look out over the land below. He could see the lights from a small village's fires far below them.

 

"I used to train here." She answered with a wistful smile but quickly let it fall and shook her head. "You said you could show me how to see memories?" She changed the subject as she looked over at him.

 

He decided that it wouldn't do to pry too much just yet and gave her a smile. "Yes, I did." He glanced around her dreamscape one last time, committing it to memory before turning back to her. "May I?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

 

She glanced down at it. "May you what?" her curiosity and caution radiated in the fade.

 

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. ”Lead you to a memory, of course.” Atisha gave him a look he couldn't decipher then laid her hand within his palm. A low growl emanated from Guardian as she did, causing Solas to look over at the spirit, who was now on its feet watching him with suspicion clear in its eyes. With a thought, he willed them into a memory of Haven during the fifth blight.

 

Atisha sucked in a breath and glanced around them and he was pleased with the wonder that was plain on her face. ”What did you do?” the question was spoken softly, as if afraid to disturb the memory in front of them.

 

He allowed himself an amused smile. ”I merely exercised my Will on the Fade and willed us both into the memory. It is quite simple actually.” Atisha raised an eyebrow at that and he chuckled. "After you've seen how it's done a few more times, you should be able to navigate the Fade without many problems. You show a surprising amount of control already."

 

She took in their surroundings again. ”Where are we?”

 

”Haven. It was much different a decade ago, before the Chantry was made aware of the Temple of Sacred Ashes existence.” She took a step forward and he realized he was still holding her hand. He let it go quickly and watched as she turned in a full circle, taking everything in.

 

Wisps and spirits began to take on forms of Haven's inhabitants. "This is incredible." He heard her whisper and he watched as she took everything in. He had watched this particular memory weeks ago, so he was free to observe her reactions as she experienced it. He watched her as the Hero of Fereldon, Aedan Cousland, entered the village with four others, Morrigan, a witch of the wilds, a younger Leliana, Zevran, the assassin, and the Warden Alistair. "The spymaster?"

 

"Yes, it seems she traveled with the Wardens during the fifth blight." He almost laughed at the way Atisha's brow and nose wrinkled as she studied the figures as the fade shifted them from righteous crusaders to ruthless invaders and back again.

 

"Why does their appearance keep changing?"

 

"These memories and echoes are helped shaped by the emotions of the people living it... The Warden's companions all may believe that they are on a righteous quest but all the villagers may see is a threat to their way of life."

 

Understanding lit her eyes almost immediately. "We're seeing both sides of the story simultaneously."

 

"Exactly so." he was pleased with her quick acceptance of this, instead of demanding which apparition was the truth.

 

Atisha watched attentively as the wardens continued on and found the dead bodies. They followed them into the Chantry to hear the revered father talking about Andraste reborn, as they found the tortured Brother Genitivi, and as they made their way up the mountain to the Temple door.

 

Without Guardian nearby, Solas took the opportunity to allow his aura to search Atisha’s out as she watched the memory with rapt attention, barely brushing hers. She didn't react. Within the fade, he could better sense her connection to it. While her presence was impressive for a mage of this age there was no hint of the power he had felt before. Could he be wrong?

 

He pushed deeper and Atisha shivered. Her aura was instantly tucked tightly around her and she shot him a glare. ”Don't do that.” her voice was low but lacked the threatening ring he expected given her glare.

 

”My apologies.” he bowed his head and withdrew his aura. Atisha turned back to the memory but her shoulders had a tension in them that wasn't there earlier. He mentally cursed himself for going further, it was already clear she was more sensitive than most. He turned his thoughts back to the puzzle of the power he had felt in the waking. Perhaps what he had felt hadn't been her but instead an artifact she carried with her? If it had been her, he should be able to sense it more strongly here, but it was absent.

 

The Wardens exited the temple ruins into a wide basin at the foot of the mountain and the memory of the high dragons roar shook the Fade around them. Solas saw a wide grin split Atisha’s face as she looked up searching for the beast. When the dragon landed Solas immediately felt Atisha’s disbelief mixed with awe rolling off of her as she stared wide-eyed at the dragon.

 

”Four legs,” she whispered to herself as she gaped at the purple-scaled beast. Solas frowned, had she not claimed that she killed a dragon herself? Why did she seem so surprised? Unless that was a lie. As the fight progressed he was amused by her inability to watch quietly, when one of the wardens was caught unawares by the beast's tail or one of its legs she would catch herself from calling out advice, then flush in embarrassment when he chuckled. He noticed her fists would clench as if she were physically restraining herself from jumping into the memory. After a few minutes, she started mumbling the dragons weaknesses she spotted under her breath as if committing them to memory.

 

It was the warden Alistair who dealt the killing blow in the end by thrusting his sword under the beast's jaw and into its brain. Atisha seemed disappointed that the fight was over as they followed the group into the Temple proper, met the Guardian, and came to a gauntlet of riddles. Solas chuckled as she groaned when the Hero of Fereldon answered a riddle wrong and had to fight a shade.

 

"It was 'mercy." He noticed that she would smile after every riddle was spoken, clearly figuring out the answers quickly.

 

"Do you enjoy riddles and puzzles?" He asked as they watched the group proceed.

 

She hummed an affirmative, then shook her head as they got yet another riddle wrong. "Jealousy." She answered then turned back to him. "My father's people protected their families crypts with various traps and puzzles. I often found myself having to clear one or two out when bandits took up residence." The group moved on to fight spectral copies of themselves.

 

"They bury the dead?" He asked. It was common practice in Thedas to erect a pyre and burn the deceased to prevent possession of the body. "Are they not concerned of undead?"

 

Atisha chuckled. "Not especially, unless there's a necromancer on the loose, most believe it to be their own fault if they become draugr. Some view them as extra protection against would be grave robbers."

 

Draugr? That was not a term he had ever heard before. "How would it be their fault?"

 

Atisha's smile fell and her expression became guarded as if she just realized how freely she had been speaking with him. She turned away from him and watched as the group came to a bridge puzzle involving pressure plates. A spectral bridge appeared and slowly became more solid as they figured out the right sequence.

 

Nothing else was said for a while and he was wondering how to get her to open up again as the group solved the puzzle and came to the last chamber. The Urn of Sacred Ashes sat on an altar at the top of some stairs and burned corpses were littered the ground before the stairs. While the figures in the memory gaped at the Urn, Atisha bent over the plaque to read the inscription, her brows raised and laughter bubbled from her throat. "Oh, this promises to be interesting." Atisha watched on with clear amusement on her features as the group read the inscription for themselves and then laughed at their expressions as it dawned on them what they were expected to do.

 

Atisha's laughter was almost infectious as she watched the group fumble in disrobing while trying to avert their eyes from one another. Once they had passed through the fire they quickly collected some of the ashes and dressed. Atisha turned away from the group as they headed back and studied the Urn intently. "So you do this every night? Just pick a memory and relive it?"

 

"Not every night," he chuckled. "But certain memories are stored in different parts of the fade if you dreamed in one place all of your life you would run out of memories to discover quickly, to discover new memories one must travel."

 

"Is that why you travel? To discover new memories?" She questioned, still studying the Urn.

 

"It is a enjoyable benefit of traveling with the Herald." He answered, since she was still studying the Urn he let the memory play on longer. "I'm surprised that you haven't explored the Fade before."

 

Atisha pursed her lips before turning towards him and stepping down away from true alter. "Guard warned me not to roam without him and he doesn't like leaving my own dreams."

 

"You must trust Guardian a great deal." When she nodded an affirmative he continued. "How old were you when you bonded?"

 

Atisha shook her head and smiled fondly. "I don't remember what age I was."

 

"What age did your magic manifest?"

 

She cocked her head at him and gave a mischievous grin. "What? Is this a interrogation?" She stepped forward until she was a standing directly in front of him. "Did the spymaster ask you to find out what you could about me?" She lifted a brow in question. Playfulness rolling off of her as it could only do within the Fade.

 

Several thoughts went through his mind. Firstly was that he could use the idea of the spymaster to gain more trust from the women. Secondly that she was much more relaxed here then in the waking, emotions tended to be stronger here and she did not seem to have the training to understand this. Thirdly was that she stood too close to him to be considered proper, their chests barely a hands width apart.

 

He ducked his head in an attempt to look sheepish, "It would appear you have found me out." He chuckled. It was not a lie, nothing is always as it appears. "Forgive me."

 

"Of course." She laughed, "You know that I-" whatever she was about to say was lost as a blue-black light swirled into existence beside the alter. "What are you doing?" She asks with a steady voice but he could feel her panic.

 

He cocked his head, they were still within the memory he hadn't stayed within the memory this long before. When he viewed it by himself he left the memory as soon as the Hero of Fereldon departed. "I am doing nothing, it is the memory." Suddenly a figure wearing gold and red armored and hooded robes stepped through and cast a quick glance around at his surroundings. His face was angular with a sharply cut jaw, his skin had a golden hue, and his eyes seemed to glow yellow as they caught the light of the torches. Solas heard Atisha curse under her breath as the figure lifted the Urn from the alter with a gesture of his hand and disappeared back into the blue-black ring, Urn floating through behind him. So that is what happen to the Urn, he thought.

 

As the portal, that is what it had to be, closed behind him, Atisha let out a string of curses. "Quaranir you lying bastard! I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands!" She proceeded to promise him death in a number of creative ways. He could feel anger and betrayal rolling off of her in waves and had to shield himself from them before he could be effected by them.

 

"I take it you know that man." Solas said dryly.

 

Her eyes snapped to his as if realizing he was still there. "I want to wake up now." She said in calm voice that belied the storm in her eyes.

 

Solas bowed his head, it was not wise for her to remain within the Fade longer, with her emotions raging as they were, demons were sure to take notice. "As you wish." When he opened his eyes he leaned forward so his lips were by her ear. "Wake up."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... been a bit but I have excuses :)
> 
> After I posted the last chapter my husband and I discovered I was expecting!! We have been wanting another child for a while now so we are both over the moon... our second is due on our 6th anniversary <3 also my four year old just started K4 and I am home schooling so my days aren't as free... so much has happened so this kinda went on the back burner... I will try to post once a week to once every other week from now on... I am still excited about this fic but life is demanding. :)
> 
> betad

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. :) comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
